


Внешние рубежи

by li_anna



Series: aconitum variegatum [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Master/Slave, Missing Scene, Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Прямо сейчас Элина жива, и она не привыкла загадывать дальше.// сборник драбблов про интриги, войны, пытки и прочую ситхскую повседневность
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Series: aconitum variegatum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195355
Kudos: 22





	1. привыкай

**Author's Note:**

> тележка пояснений на всякий случай: 
> 
> таймлайн - кампания кольца, то есть примерно семь лет после битвы на альдераане и за шесть лет до захвата корусанта. малгус с элиной вместе уже около десяти лет. верадун - настоящее имя малгуса, и именно так его мысленно зовёт элина. дарт венемал - малоизвестный, но прикольный чел, боевой товарищ малгуса. дарт адраас, напротив - его политический противник и пиздец какая крыса.
> 
> драбблы идут один за другим и связаны хронологически, но как отдельные зарисовки тоже зайдут.
> 
> знали бы вы как меня колошматит об элину дару господи боже дай моей девочке ту известность которой она заслуживает

«Привыкай». 

Чужой голос стучит в голове вместе с канонадой грохота от репульсорных танков. Хотя голос – далёкий, из воспоминаний. А снаряды несутся к Элине прямо сейчас. 

– За спину, – рычит Верадун, и Элина скорее догадывается о том, что он произносит это, чем по-настоящему слышит. Она одним прыжком ныряет за чужой плащ. Элина не владеет Силой, но она чувствует, как кожу стягивает мурашками. Из-за энергии, резонирующей в воздухе. Тяжёлой. Давящей. Верадун выставляет энергию щитом, о который разбиваются снаряды, и кожу опаляет жаром. Взрыв провоцирует новый выброс адреналина в кровь.

«Привыкай».

К зарядам бластеров, рассекающим воздух. К крикам тех, в кого они попадают. К лязгу дроидов, к грохоту танков, к вспышкам световых мечей. 

«Привыкай».

Верадун только это сказал ей после их первого настоящего боя. Когда Элина, мало что соображающая от шока, пыталась перестать видеть ту мясорубку. Каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза. Каждый раз, когда пыталась подумать о чём-то другом. Она смотрела на Верадуна – и видела Малгуса. Дарта Малгуса, лорда ситхов, огромного, сильного, крошащего людей, как кукол. Это страшно. Бой, трупы, кровь, вопли. Когда Элина смотрела на своего хозяина, ей было страшно. Но он прижал её к себе. Он не отпускал, пока она не прорыдалась, и от этого стало легче.

Элина больше не позволяла себе так срываться.

Но и привыкнуть по-настоящему всё же не смогла.

Она находит глазами группу солдат, несущихся среди деревьев. Взгляд цепляется за красно-белую броню. Республиканскую. В груди искрами вспыхивает ненависть, и Элина вскидывает бластеры. Она стреляет – сразу с двух рук. В одного, второго, третьего. Разум, фоново, отмечает: противники пытаются обогнуть их с фланга. Чтобы зажать в тиски и задавить с двух сторон. 

Четвёртый солдат рушится с дырой в шлеме. 

Лёгкая отдача расходится по мышцам рук. 

Воздух прямо перед лицом взрезает ярко-красным мечом. Его жар опаляет кожу. Звук, с которым Верадун отбивает направленный в Элину выстрел, выплёскивает в кровь ярость. 

Пятый. Шестой.

Стрелять в солдат, бегущих в каком-то десятке метров – всё равно что по мишеням в тренировочном зале. 

Элина не так сильно беспокоится за себя. Она рядом с Верадуном. Во-первых, почти все на этом поле боя стремятся убить его, а не какую-то твилекку, лишённую Силы. Во-вторых – даже когда кто-то обращает на неё внимание, это внимание берёт на себя Верадун. В-третьих – на Элине броня. Лёгкая, но дорогая. Чертовски. Она не защитит от ранения, но, как минимум, она не позволит бластерам прошить её тело насквозь. Всего этого, даже вместе, не всегда хватало, чтобы уберечь от повреждений. Однако прямо сейчас Элина жива. И она не привыкла заглядывать дальше.

Краем глаза она улавливает ярко-зелёный росчерк. Меча. Джедая. 

Она не удивляется, когда тень Верадуна над ней исчезает. Разумеется, Верадун бросается на джедая. Элина – кидается в сторону. Она видит, как Венемал несётся навстречу танкам, и прячется за ближайший валун. Их много здесь. Поляна, зажатая между парой холмов, усыпана такими камнями, а ещё – травой, металлоломом и людьми. Элина ставит ноги осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться о кровь. Она переступает через труп какой-то женщины в имперской форме и поворачивает голову. В лицо бьёт воздух, полный гари. Малгус прорубается к джедаю сквозь отряд красно-белых пехотинцев. Тех расшвыривает от ударов и молний. Венемал, сбросивший свой плащ, в эти мгновения запрыгивает на первый из танков. Элина видит стрелка за его спиной. Она снимает его выстрелом в грудь до того, как тот помешал бы ситху воткнуть меч в двигатель танка. Венемал отпрыгивает за мгновение до того, как его снесло бы взрывом. Огромными, ярко-жёлтыми взрывами разносит в следующие секунды каждый танк по очереди.

Мимо Элины маршируют боевые дроиды. Среди них легко спрятаться. Среди них очень хочется спрятаться, но Элина не позволяет этого себе. Она следит за Верадуном. Она хочет помочь ему, но понимает, что её выстрелы скорее помешают. Он и сам справляется. Он выглядит, как буря. Из Силы, из молний, из всполохов меча, которым он рубит людей вокруг себя. Он страшен. Диким страхом, первобытным, который сжимает внутренности в тугой холодный ком. И ещё – он восхищает. 

Элина засматривается не дольше, чем на пару секунд. Затем в камень рядом с её головой врезается выстрел. Элина прослеживает взглядом его источник. Другой валун. Достаточно высокий, чтобы стрелок спрятался за ним целиком. Так что Элина, ни секунды не раздумывая, перекатывается в сторону. Она бежит, пригнувшись, между громоздкими имперскими дроидами. Об их броню разбиваются ярко-зелёные заряды. Но их немного. Республиканцы не возьмут этот бой. Ещё немного – и Империя выдавит их с планеты. Элина уверена в этом. Она бежит, пока сердце в груди колотится, как бешеное, а шум пульса в висках заслоняет даже бластерный грохот.

До валуна быстрее неё добирается Венемал. Точнее, он поднимает валун в воздух и обрушивает его прямо на застывшего от шока стрелка. Элина видит брызги, с которыми человеческое тело раздавливает о каменистую землю. 

Венемал кивает ей, прежде чем повернуться спиной. Пока Верадун борется с джедаем – точнее, уже с двумя джедаями – его друг следит за тем, чтобы Элину не прибили. Это приятно. Только в случае с Венемалом, потому что он нормальный. Он относится к ней нормально. И он уже бежит на подмогу Верадуну.

Элина замирает, неуверенная, куда ей стрелять дальше. В итоге целью оказываются просто все ближайшие республиканцы в порядке живой очереди. Точнее, мёртвой очереди. Элина усмехается собственной шутке и пригибается, чтобы пропустить между лекку чужой выстрел. Сосредоточение боя вытесняет из головы все лишние мысли. 

Последняя надежда для противников гаснет вместе со светом джедайских мечей. Бой быстро переходит в сдачу республиканцев в плен.

Элина не участвует в их расстреле. Она стоит, прислонившись спиной к валуну, и дышит тяжело. Сжимая в руках бластеры. Раскалившиеся от выстрелов. 

Она смотрит на лес, а не на казни.

Ей никогда не нравилось видеть, как Верадун режет стоящих на коленях людей.


	2. что дорого

В лагерь они возвращаются пешком. Спереди – Верадун, Венемал и Элина. Сзади – нестройные отряды пехоты и чёткие ряды дроидов. Вряд ли на них нападут ещё раз. Напасть собирались на лагерь, но разведка успела предупредить. Верадун вывел отряды на упреждающий удар. Они победили. Это было долго, кроваво, тяжело и опасно, но они победили. На Элине нет и царапины. Это очень хороший результат, однако Элина не ощущает себя хорошо. Она не ситх, чтобы бегать по полю боя, как по танцполу, и заряжаться от боёв энергией. Она держалась на чистом адреналине. Она устала. Она не хочет считать, скольких убила сегодня.

Верадун обсуждает со вторым ситхом что-то про осаду местной столицы.

Элина всё ещё пытается отдышаться.

–… они отвергнут предложение о сдаче, но… – Верадун смотрит за ограду лагеря, и сквозь его маску доносится вздох. – Чёрт.

Элина тоже вздыхает. Чуть тише. Она видит острый корабль, отполированный до блеска. Раньше его на этом холме не стояло. И она видит шатёр, огромный, тёмно-красный, раскинувшийся посреди серых солдатских палаток.

– Что ж, его стоило здесь ожидать, – усмехается Венемал. Татуировки, которые покрывают его шею, двигаются с каждым примиряющим словом. – Малгус, ты здесь командуешь. Адраас нам не помешает.

Прежде, чем Верадун что-то отвечает, бледного вида офицерка выходит к ним из-под силового поля. Она пристраивается к ситхам сбоку и чеканит:

– С возвращением, повелители. Повелитель Адраас прибыл час назад с подкреплением в виде полутора тысяч дроидов. Также… – женщина прокашливается. – Также вынуждена сообщить, что он перенёс командный центр к себе. Мы не имели права отказать, повелитель Малгус. Мы уже готовы перенести штаб обратно к вам.

Верадун только кивает в ответ на отчёт. Элина ощущает раздражение, от него исходящее. Она знает, что это плохо. Очень, очень плохо, потому что, когда раздражение достигнет пика, отдача может ударить именно по ней. 

Элина прикрывает глаза, повторяя про себя, что всё будет хорошо. Даже если Адраас прилетел, чтобы всё испортить, Верадун с этим разберётся. Как всегда. И с ней всё будет хорошо. То время, когда было плохо, прошло. Давным-давно. Элина повторяет себе это, пока они проходят между ворот. Они заходят в лагерь, и Элина заставляет себя выше поднять подбородок.

Солдаты расходятся по палаткам. Элина чувствует на себе десятки взглядов, и она привычно их игнорирует. Хотя это… неприятно. Она знает, что имперцы думают о ней. И она старательно держит подбородок вздёрнутым, а взгляд – твёрдым. Они могут считать её последней шлюхой и тварью, но они никогда не посмеют посмотреть ей в глаза и сказать об этом. Потому что её хозяин – их повелитель. Он убьёт их за неё. В каком-то смысле, она даже выше их всех по своему положению. По близости к повелителю. Пусть даже эта близость – не самая… достойная, как считают некоторые. 

Верадун придерживает перед ней полог шатра.

Элина заходит внутрь. В нос ударяет аромат благовоний. Изнутри ткань стен покрывает изящная вышивка. Элине понравилось бы здесь, если бы не Адраас, стоящий у круглого металлического стола. Над столом мигает голограмма местности. Холмы, горы, куча каких-то отметок. 

– С прибытием, лорд… – произносит Венемал, но Верадун обрывает его:

– Там был бой, – он шагает прямо к столу. – Бой, Адраас. Пока ты здесь… дай угадаю, расставлял картины?

Адраас подносит ладонь, одетую в тонкую перчатку, к лицу. Он снимает с него резную маску и смотрит на Верадуна собственными глазами. Ярко-жёлтыми. Усмехающимися.

– Я калибровал дроидов-разведчиков, – отвечает он. – И ты здравствуй, Малгус. Венемал.

Адраас кивает им обоим. Мимо Элины его взгляд проходит, как мимо пустого места. Тем не менее, та тоже подходит к столу. Она смотрит на карту, усыпанную разноцветными точками.

– Эта система предупредит нас о подобных атаках впредь, – обещает Адраас, поглаживая ухоженную бородку. – Раз уж вы вернулись из боя, то, полагаю, мы его выиграли? Поздравляю нас. Может, вина?

– Я бы лучше упился смертями республиканцев, – цедит Малгус, явно намекая на то, что Адраас этого не сделал.

В ответ на укол тот только усмехается чуть шире.

– И как я мог забыть, что ты кроме пафоса ничего не пьёшь, Малгус.

– Я буду, – вставляет Элина. – Вино. 

На миг в шатре повисает тишина.

Элина очень хочет закатить глаза, но она добавляет:

– С вашего позволения, повелитель Малгус.

Называть его так – неприятно. Это не его имя. Однако Элина делает это, потому что иначе ситхи слабо её поймут. И, несмотря на то, сколько лет они уже знакомы, Элина всё ещё должна обращаться к ним на «вы». Должна стоять, опустив голову, молчать, пока не задали вопрос, и изображать из себя самую покорную слугу. Иногда ей даже хватает на это выдержки, но прямо сейчас она вернулась из боя. Её чуть не убили раз пятнадцать. Она убила… гораздо больше. У неё никак не выходит проглотить тошнотворно-холодный ком, засевший в горле, а вино ей в этом поможет.

Адраас смотрит на неё, выгнув бровь с тщательно отмеренным презрением.

– Налей ей, – приказывает Верадун.

Адраас переводит взгляд на его угрюмое лицо. Добавив к презрению немой вопрос. Мол, это приказ? Ты приказываешь мне побыть виночерпием для своей ручной мрази? Элина буквально слышит и мразь, и тварь, и полукровку, и ещё десяток расистских оскорблений, пока смотрит на усмешечку Адрааса. Но Элина не жалеет о том, что подала голос. Она слишком устала прямо сейчас, чтобы о чём-то жалеть, и слишком хочет выпить хотя бы вина. У Малгуса в шатре она не найдёт вообще никакого алкоголя. Он не пьёт. А здесь – можно. 

Молчание становится тяжелее с каждой новой секундой.

Венемал прокашливается, прикрывая лицо кулаком.

– Лорды, прошу, давайте… сосредоточимся на операции, – произносит он слегка натянуто. – Адраас, я тоже попрошу бокал. Этот бой стоит того, чтобы за него выпить.

Пока ситхи сражаются взглядами, Элина опускает глаза к карте. Она видит, как целая группа зелёных точек на краю голограммы становится жёлтой. Спустя секунду – красной. Элина не оканчивала военных университетов, и никакие высокие лорды не учили её стратегии, но она не первый год на войне.

– Повелители, – зовёт она. – Кажется, на нас нападают.

Адраас взглядывает на карту невозмутимо. Он выглядит больше сосредоточенным на вине и бокалах, которые расставляет по столику неподалёку. Верадун, в отличие от него, включается в дело мгновенно. Его глаза сужаются зло, пока он рассматривает мерцающие голубым холмы.

– Они надеются, что мы выдохлись после первой атаки, – констатирует Венемал.

– Они пожертвовали первым отрядом, чтобы второй внезапно нас добил, – тяжело отвечает ему Верадун. – Не ожидал такого от джедаев. 

Венемал усмехается:

– Кажется, они уже отчаялись.

– Долго это не продлится, – качает головой Верадун. – Идём.

Элина с сожалением взглядывает на тёмно-зелёную бутылку. Но она поправляет бластеры в креплениях и делает шаг вслед за Верадуном. Который вдруг кладёт ладонь ей на плечо.

– Ты останешься здесь, – приказывает он. 

Элина прикусывает язык, чтобы не спросить, какого чёрта. Она догадывается. И она не хочет слышать, что следующий бой будет тяжелее предыдущего, что ситхи должны действовать быстро, а она уже выдохлась. Потому что это так. Потому что Элина – не ровня этим воинам, и это она тоже знает.

– Я докалибрую систему, – Адраас повышает голос, чтобы лорды, выходящие из шатра, его услышали. – Сами видите, как она оказалась полезна.

Верадун даже не оборачивается на его слова. Он не пытается заставить Адрааса тоже идти в атаку. Тот ужасно этого не любит, а времени на то, чтобы продираться сквозь все его извороты и аргументы, у ситхов нет. 

Полог шатра закрывается, отрезая поток солнечного света.

Элина вдруг осознаёт, что осталась один на один с Адраасом. Дискомфорт холодом проходится по коже. Когда Верадун сказал «оставаться здесь», он точно не имел в виду шатёр Адрааса. Он имел в виду лагерь и их с Элиной шатёр. Элина хочет уйти. Так что она кивает Адраасу. Не глядя на него.

– Останься, – вдруг произносит Адраас. Обманчиво-мягко. Так, как очень Элине не нравится. – Я приказываю.

Элина заставляет себя посмотреть на ситха. Прямо. Не выказывая ни ненависти, ни страха. 

– Вы мне не хозяин, повелитель Адраас.

Она хвалит себя мысленно. За выдержку. Однако на ситха она не производит особого впечатления.

– Но я – лорд ситхов, а ты – рилотская… – он осекается картинно. – Даже не знаю. Рабыня, шлюха, девушка? Как Малгус тебя называет?

«Жена». Пару раз за десять лет, когда Верадуна пробивало на сентиментальность, он называл её женой. Элина хранит эти моменты у самого сердца, бережно, греясь от них, когда всё становится… плохо. И Верадун убьёт её, если она расскажет кому-то об этих моментах. Неподобающих. Позорящих его. 

– В любом случае, – завершает Адраас, откупоривая бутылку, – этого достаточно. Сядь. 

Он разливает вино по двум бокалам. У Элины всё ещё сухо в горле, однако к алкоголю она не притронется. Не наедине с этим змеем. С ним и без того опасно. Элина следит напряжённо за тем, как он ставит бутылку на столик и двигает бокалы к его краям. 

– Разве вам не нужно заниматься системой разведки? – напоминает она. – Вы даже пропускаете бой ради этого. Повелитель. 

Сложно уважительно обращаться к тому, кого Элина ни капли не уважает. Она слишком часто видела, как Верадун бывал на грани смерти. Она слишком долго выхаживала его после Альдераана. Она слишком много раз боялась его потерять. В то время как Адраас сидел в тылу и присваивал себе чужие лавры. Элина смотрит на него, холёного до блеска, и ощущает одно сплошное презрение. Смешанное с личным. С гневом за каждый чёртов раз, когда Адраас оскорблял её, а Элина не имела права ответить.

– Не советую мне указывать, – произносит ситх, опускаясь в кресло. – Сядь, или я разобью тебе лицо.

Адраас произносит это также мягко и плавно, как предложение вина. Словно он обсуждает с ней театр, а не угрожает избить. И Элина не уверена в том, что он пошёл бы на это. Порча чужой собственности – это плохо. Однако от его взгляда, пристального, изучающего, в кровь приливает холод. Интуиция подсказывает: Адраас не врёт. И Элина, сжав губы, опускается во второе кресло. Она облокачивается о мягкую спинку и закидывает ногу на ногу. Элина вздёргивает бровь. Она ждёт. Потому что у происходящего должна быть цель, у Адрааса всегда есть цель, и единственная задача Элины – не попасться на его уловки. Не сказать и не сделать ничего, что ситх использовал бы против Верадуна. В идеале, самой при этом оставшись в порядке.

Адраас берётся за бокал с вином. Он перекатывает хрустальную ножку между пальцев и наклоняет голову к плечу. Он продолжает изучать Элину. Кажется, испытывая её на прочность.

Элина прочная. Она лишь вскидывает бровь чуть выше. Она кладёт руки на подлокотники кресла и постукивает по ним пальцами. Медленно. Не выдавая собственной нервозности.

– Честно, никак не могу понять, что такого Малгус в тебе нашёл, – наконец произносит Адраас. – Подумать только, столько лет таскать за собой одну и ту же рабыню. Ты смазливая, не спорю, но… Ни Силы, ни образования, ничего… выдающегося. Как ты ему не надоела?

Элина улыбается елейно.

– Так вам нужны советы, чтобы удачно его соблазнить? 

Глаза Адрааса сужаются недобро. Но он не угрожал разбить ей лицо за шутки. И, при всех своих недостатках, он непохож на человека, подверженного вспышкам гнева. Нет, Адраас продумывает всё на десять шагов вперёд. Элина даже не надеется, что они подойдут к истинной теме разговора быстрее, чем за час. 

– Боюсь, это твоя специализация, – парирует Адраас. – Ну, знаешь… Жить благодаря тому, что кому-то нравится тебя иметь. 

Он делает паузу. Выжидательную.

Если Элина начнёт отрицать, и спорить, и говорить, что она кто-то больше, чем просто любовница, то это будет выглядеть смешно. В лучшем случае. Она рабыня, и Адраас знает это. Верадун спит с ней, и об этом знают все в армии. Элина может стрелять лучше всех в этой чёртовой армии, но Верадун держит её рядом с собой вовсе не из-за пользы в боях. И он может ценить её волю, её ум и боевые навыки. Он может обсуждать с ней бои и политику, может слушать её, может спрашивать у неё совета. Может даже любить. Но никто, кроме самой Элины, ни за что не поверит в это. Верадун и сам вряд ли когда-нибудь признает это. Так что Элина лишь пожимает плечи с деланным равнодушием.

– Знаю. Так с вами поделиться опытом?

– Не стоит, – качает головой Адраас. – Ты не такая особенная. Думается мне, Малгус таскает тебя за собой, потому что никто другой уже не соглашается с ним спать. Ни за деньги, ни за угрозы, ну… ты понимаешь, о чём я. Уверен, ты видела его без маски.

Элина прищуривается. Да, она видела. Она видела глаза Верадуна, в которых плещется тёплое золото. Видела шрамы от боёв, которые тысячу раз убили бы Адрааса – но на Верадуне остались, как свидетельства его силы. Элина видела покрытые рубцами губы, которые улыбались ей. Так, как никто больше не улыбается. Адраас идиот, если пытается зацепить её чужими рубцами и шрамами. Элина сама обрабатывала эти раны. Её в Верадуне пугает многое, но точно не они. И ей не нравится этот разговор. Она уже хочет его закончить.

– Так вы оставили меня здесь, чтобы поговорить об эстетике? 

– И правда, – ухмыляется Адраас. – Прошу прощения. Не подумал, что тебе может быть непривычно, когда тебя держат рядом всего лишь чтобы поразговаривать. 

Очередной укол Элина пропускает мимо ушей. Привычно. Действительно равнодушно. Если бы её до сих пор цепляли сальные шуточки, то она бы и недели на фронте не вынесла.

– Кажется, в последний раз, когда мы виделись, Малгус влепил тебе пощёчину.

Хочется вздрогнуть, но Элина усилием воли оставляет тело застывшим. Адраас прав. Был военный совет. Она тогда заговорила без спроса. Не рассчитав. Она обратилась к Дарту Ангралу, который выше Малгуса с Адраасом, вместе взятых, и сказала ему, что у него в расчётах ошибка. Мол, он рассчитывает, что планета сдастся из-за блокады, но любой толковый контрабандист минует её за две минуты. Так что нужно либо менять тактику, либо обносить всю планету силовым полем, а вот этот план – он вообще ни о чём. Элина была права. Элина была контрабандисткой. Но ситхи услышали не стремление помочь им в их блокаде. Ситхи услышали, как какая-то презренная рабыня посмела сказать высокопчтенному Дарту, что его план – дерьмо банты. Не такими формулировками, разумеется. Будь формулировки такими, её бы убили на месте. Так – Верадун лишь показал, что не позволяет ей подобных вольностей. Он должен был показать это. Он не может позволить себе терять чужое уважение из-за неё.

Элина заставляет себя понимать подобные вещи.

Ей было больно, но… но проще считать, что это её вина.

– Должно быть, это сложно, – подводит Адраас к чему-то, чего Элина всё ещё не понимает. – Быть настолько слабее Малгуса.

Ситх отпивает вина. Медленно, с наслаждением смакуя вкус на языке. Элине тоже хочется. Однако она к бокалу даже не притрагивается.

– Вам ли не знать, – замечает она, поведя плечом. 

Глаза ситха недобро вспыхивают жёлтым. Но он сдерживается. Должно быть, он считает ниже своего достоинства саму мысль о том, что его способны задеть слова рабыни. 

– Ошибаешься, – произносит он, понизив голос. 

Он что, угрожает Верадуну? Он? Это смешно. Элина прищуривается, сдерживая раздражение. Почти сдерживая.

– Вы поэтому сейчас сидите здесь, а не сражаетесь? – уточняет она, изгибая губу в усмешке. – А эта маска вам нужна, чтобы кожа лица от ветра не сохла?

Она кивает на маску – самую вычурную, черт возьми, маску, какую только можно было сделать – и она знает, что перегибает палку. Но вряд ли она за это огребёт. Как минимум, не физически. А даже если огребёт – оно точно того стоило.

– Она нужна мне, чтобы защищать лицо от гранат и осколков, – отвечает ситх, не поведя и бровью. – Знаешь, я ведь был на Альдераане. Думаю, Малгусу бы там пригодилась такая. Так каково с ним спать, когда он так изуродован? Он вообще часто тебя принуждает?

Интерес Адрааса к тому, как они спят, начинает напоминать нездоровый. Элина всё ещё игнорирует его. Она выплёвывает:

– Вы были на Альдераане, но с той джедайской ведьмой мой повелитель почему-то дрался один. Так что не вам говорить, что пригодилось бы ему, а что…

Горло вдруг пережимает. Удавкой. До боли. Элина кашляет, ощущая, как злость перебивает страхом. Из-за того, как спокойно Адраас сводит пару пальцев. Душа её. Силой. Элина знает, что это такое. Слишком хорошо знает. И она усилием воли заставляет себя не пучить глаза и не царапать пальцами по горлу. Не унижаться. Она терпит огонь, разгорающийся в лёгких от недостатка кислорода, и сжимает край стола руками.

– Я уже рекомендовал тебе обойтись без указаний, – с истинно садистским терпением напоминает Адраас. – Я сам решу, что мне говорить. Ты же будешь слушать это так долго, как я того захочу. Странно, я думал, Малгус неплохо справляется с дрессировкой. Или до тебя не доходит даже через удары? Ты такая упрямая, Элина?

За то, как он произносит её имя, она хочет дать ему пощёчину. Она хочет свалить на него стол, ударить по рёбрам и бить кулаком по лицу так долго, чтобы от него осталось одно кровавое месиво. Но Элина этого не может. От несправедливости слёзы поднимаются к глазам, но… но она умеет глотать несправедливость. Ей пришлось научиться. И сейчас Элина только мотает головой, потому что лучше так, чем потерять сознание из-за асфиксии.

– Умничка, – хмыкает Адраас, отпуская её. 

Элина закашливается. Она глотает воздух губами, силясь отдышаться. Постепенно. Осторожно. Чтобы лёгкие не продрало новым приступом боли. Ситх тем временем продолжает гнуть свою малопонятную линию:

– Не надоело столько лет находиться среди нас? – спрашивает он, доливая вино в бокал. – Тебя душат, бьют, Малгус тебя насилует. Ты ходишь тут и знаешь, что, если бы не Малгус, тебе каждый первый плевал бы в лицо при встрече. Хочешь, придушу тебя ещё раз? Мне ведь ничего за это не будет. Ты просто кусок мяса, который пока ещё достаточно молод, чтобы выживать за счёт… определённых анатомических преимуществ. Но ты не будешь вечно такой красивой. Лет пять-десять, и Малгус выбросит тебя. Он найдёт себе ещё одну твилечку, которой сможет сломать психику достаточно, чтобы она раздвигала перед ним ноги и не плакала при этом от ужаса. Ты часто об этом думала? О том, как это всё для тебя закончится?

Элина поднимает лицо. Покрасневшее, она это чувствует. Она устала. Она ещё кучу лет назад устала смотреть на Адрааса и быть не в силах его ударить. И она хочет выплюнуть, что всё не так. Верадун относится к ней гораздо лучше, чем Адраас способен себе представить. Верадун уважает её. Что бы ни случилось, он не бросит её. Элина едва сдерживает позыв расцарапать чужое ухмыляющееся лицо. 

– Да почему вас так волнует моё самочувствие? – спрашивает она, надеясь, что прямой вопрос хоть как-то приблизит развязку вечера.

Адраас не упускает случая вставить издёвку:

– Непривычно, что кто-то им интересуется? – он поднимается с кресла. – Я ведь про то же, Элина. Я могу тебя задушить. Могу тебя ударить. Я могу раздеть тебя, или отдать тебя солдатам, или сам узнать… что же такого Малгус в тебе нашёл. Я могу сделать с тобой что угодно, и всей Галактике будет на это плевать.

По идее, угрозы должны были напугать. На практике они только злят. Адраас давит на больное, он напоминает о прошлом, о рабстве, обо всём, что было до Верадуна, и Элина шипит:

– Не всей.

– Да ну? – Адраас останавливается у её кресла и треплет её по щеке ладонью. Элина хочет ударить его по запястью. Но в реальности – только отворачивается. – Ты думаешь, Малгус пошёл бы на конфликт со мной ради какой-то рабыни? Я могу убить тебя и возместить ему твою цену в кредитках. Не уверен, сколько… Сотню? Две? За сколько он тебя взял?

За убийство её прошлого хозяина. За страх, из-за которого никто больше не посмел встать в у него на пути. 

– У вас не вышло бы, – убеждённо отвечает Элина.

Адраас усмехается жёстко:

– Думаешь, он такой хороший? Раз он бьёт тебя, только если у него плохое настроение, а не постоянно, как твои предыдущие хозяева? – Адраас обводит пальцем обод бокала, обитый золотом. Он изображает задумчивость. – Скажи, ты не знакома с его отцом?

На мгновение Элина теряется. Потому что нет. Она даже не в курсе, как его зовут. Она знает, что он учёный, что он нашёл Верадуна ещё ребёнком где-то в Диком космосе, и что он воспитал его. Она знает, что Верадун иногда видится с ним. Но он не брал её с собой. И ей бывало любопытно, но она не в том положении, чтобы напрашиваться.

– Вижу, что нет, – констатирует Адраас. – Я вот знаком. Замечательный человек, очень интеллигентный. Даже не знаю, как его дом в итоге мог покинуть Малгус. А знаешь, как именно он его покинул? Что он сделал, чтобы понять, что ему дорога в Орден?

Элина прикрывает глаза, чтобы сдержать злость. В данный конкретный момент – на Верадуна тоже. Он не говорил ей. И сейчас Адраас использует это против неё. Каким-то образом. Он ждёт её ответа, и Элина заставляет себя качнуть головой. Лекку в ответ на это движение скользят по спине. Напоминают о том, чтобы Элина держала её ровной.

– Он убил девушку, – небрежно роняет Адраас. – Твилечку. Рабыню, совсем как ты. Она была одной из слуг в его доме, и она даже не провинилась ни в чём. Малгус просто хотел понять, сможет ли он убить разумное существо. Достаточно ли он жесток, чтобы учиться на ситха. Он когда-нибудь угрожал убить тебя?

Нервную систему продирает воспоминаниями. Болезненными. И шоком. Адраас может врать, он часто врёт, но… что-то подсказывает Элине, что сейчас ему вовсе это не нужно. Он рассказывает ей правду. Ужасную. Часть Элины просто отказывается в неё верить. Верадун убивает просто, без сантиментов, но он убивает, когда это необходимо. Он убивает врагов.

Адраас вздыхает с деланным сочувствием.

– Кажется, угрожал, – цокает он языком. – За что же? За то, что возражала ему? Или за то, что отсасывала плохо? Или просто так?

Элина морщится, из последних сил сдерживая любые глупые возражения. Адраасу плевать на неё, и на то, что Малгус ей приказывает делать, а что нет, и, тем более, на то, как она это делает. Он просто издевается. Элина не даст ему той реакции, которую он так хочет увидеть. Она молчит, крепче сжимая подлокотники кресла.

– Ну же, расскажи мне, – Адраас хлопает её по плечу, словно бы подбадривая. – За что он в итоге тебя убьёт? Или выбросит… смотря какое будет настроение, наверное. Не молчи, Элина. Уверен, ты не хочешь превращать наш разговор в допрос.

Не хочет. Элина видела ситхские допросы. Она цедит, поднимая взгляд на острое лицо:

– Вы так уверены в том, что он это сделает?

– Ну а как ещё может быть? – Адраас разводит руками и издаёт смешок. – Думаешь, ты, рабыня, много для него значишь? Думаешь, он любит тебя? 

Если Элина скажет «да», то она покажется очень, очень, невыносимо глупой. Она не любит быть глупой. Она помнит, что Адраас – мастер во всяких ментальных трюках. Для него считать её ощущения – в том числе насчёт Малгуса – всё равно что открытую книгу. Это тоже злит.

– Слабо вести диалог, не залезая собеседнику в голову? – бросает она. 

Адраас издаёт ещё один смешок. Он гладит её по голове, как какую-то милую зверушку, и Элина тратит все свои запасы воли на то, чтобы не сбросить его ладонь. Не ударить. Не дать ему повода ответить тем же.

– Мне вовсе не нужно пачкаться о твоё сознание, чтобы увидеть это, – заявляет Адраас. – Достаточно того, как ты на него смотришь. Но это ведь иллюзия. Ты думаешь, что он любит тебя, чтобы тебе было проще терпеть всё, что он с тобой делает. Я совсем немного сказал о том, кем ты являешься в реальности, и ты уже разозлилась. Ты же не хочешь так жить, Элина. Никто не захотел бы.

Он неправ. В смысле… Да, никто не захотел бы, но он неправ. Элина любит. Давно и безнадёжно, и она не собирается объяснять Адраасу причины. 

– Для меня ты такой же кусок мяса, как и для Малгуса, – продолжает он. – Не вижу смысла тебе врать. Да и не получилось бы, мы с тобой слишком давно знакомы. Но я, в отличие от Малгуса, понимаю, что тобой движет. Я ведь помню, откуда он забрал тебя. Я тоже там был. Не скучаешь по Джеонозису?

По борделю, в который её продали. По сцене, на которую её выталкивали, чтобы она танцевала. Элина не помнит точно. Но да, вполне возможно, что Адраас тоже был в зале. Там была целая компания лордов. 

Адраас не продолжит, пока она не ответит. Пока не признает и без того очевидное.

– Не скучаю, – сжимает губы Элина.

– Неудивительно, – Адраас ставит опустевший бокал на стол обманчиво-плавным движением. – Там ты была дешёвой шлюхой, а с Малгусом стала дорогой. Ты живёшь за его счёт, катаешься по Галактике, спишь всего с одним человеком, и тебя даже оскорблять никто не смеет. Точнее… не прямо в лицо. О, Элина, слышала бы ты, что о вас говорят, когда вы с Малгусом выходите из помещения.

Элина слышала. Точно не всё, но достаточно. И она никогда не спала с кем-то за деньги. Она вообще никогда… Элина жмурится. Никогда – до Верадуна. Она могла сопротивляться предыдущему хозяину, но сопротивление ситху получилось жалким. Совсем не получилось. Адраас специально напоминает ей об этом. Он стоит над ней, как падальщик над добычей, и упивается болью, которую вызывают в ней его слова. И он всё ещё ведёт к чему-то. Элина старательно абстрагируется от собственных эмоций. Она сосредотачивается на разговоре. На том, чтобы не проиграть в нём.

– Так вы не пошли в бой, потому что хотели со мной посплетничать?

Адраас вдруг ведёт по её шее парой пальцев. Прямо по длинному глубокому шраму.

– Я не придушу тебя ещё раз, потому что мной сейчас движет вовсе не злость, – говорит он. – Я ведь не Малгус, чтобы быть постоянно слепым от гнева. Бедная, бедная Элина. Давай предположим, что ты уже прошла все стадии отрицания и признала, что я прав. Насчёт твоего положения. Давай предположим, что на мгновение меня накрыло сочувствием, и… что я мог бы помочь тебе освободиться. 

От его театральной паузы у Элины внутренности сжимает спазмом. Она хмурится, поднимая взгляд на ситха. Она… она не уверена, что верно сейчас расслышала.

– Я мог бы помочь тебе, – роняет он, и в тишине палатки словно лопается струна. – Помочь. Сбежать. Неожиданно, правда? Не бойся, я объясню.

Элина отвечает хриплым после удушения голосом:

– Вы думаете, я не смогла бы сбежать, если бы хотела? 

– Разве ты не пыталась? – улыбается Адраас. – В жизни не поверю.

Здесь он прав. Элина пыталась Верадуна убить. Она пыталась сбежать. Она не жалеет об этих попытках, потому что иначе… иначе вряд ли Верадун вообще её бы уважал. Но это было давно. Чудовищно давно. И она не хочет больше. Ни бросать его, ни предавать его, ни расставаться с ним.

– Но сбегать тебе было некуда, – продолжает тем временем Адраас. – Бедная рабыня, которая не хочет снова продаваться за кусок хлеба. Которая терпит рядом с собой тупого урода, потому что он бьёт её чуть реже, чем бил бы кто-то другой. Но у тебя есть одно преимущество, Элина. Ты была с ним достаточно долго, чтобы быть для меня полезной. Считай, что это твой шанс. Я дам тебе корабль, который Малгус не выследит, я дам тебе кучу денег и клятву, что я никогда больше не стану тебя искать. Поверь, мне незачем. Я не ненавижу тебя, мне, в общем-то, на тебя плевать. Мне нужна лишь… информация.

– Нет.

Элина сначала отвечает и уже после осознаёт, что сказала правильно. Нет. Что бы Адраас ни хотел бы узнать о её повелителе – она не предаст его. 

– Успокойся, – мягко советует Адраас. – Я понимаю, ты его боишься. Но я ведь его противник. Считай, что я на твоей стороне. Он не узнает об этом разговоре, так что…

– Нет, – упрямо повторяет Элина. – Вы ничего от меня не узнаете, повелитель. Вы можете как угодно описывать моё положение. Я его знаю. Вы зря тратите время. 

Адраас смеряет её оценивающим взглядом. Вся мягкость вмиг из него пропадает. Сейчас – Элина ощущает это каким-то шестым чувством – он точно использует на её разуме свои ситхские фокусы. Он проверяет, как хорошо сумел взбаламутить её эмоции. Действительно ли она считает, что находится в настолько униженном положении, как он сейчас объяснил и продемонстрировал. Он пытается понять, почему она не соглашается. 

Элина глядит на него, усиленно не думая о Верадуне. Она не хочет делиться с Адраасом личным. 

Ситх всё равно приходит к выводу, что она не врёт.

– Я предложил по-хорошему, – пожимает плечами Адраас. – Можем устроить по-плохому. У меня достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить твою смерть.

Элина сглатывает ком, встающий у горла. Она произносит, не отводя взгляда: 

– Мой повелитель возьмёт плату не деньгами.

– Ты так в этом уверена? – Адраас усмехается. Одними глазами. Его спокойствие выглядит жутковато, но Элина по-прежнему не выказывает страха. Она с детства выучила: страх показывать нельзя. Только не перед такими тварями, как этот. Которые питаются им, которые используют его и никогда не забывают. Элина чеканит:

– Предлагаю проверить.

От напряжения в воздухе кожу покалывает мурашками. Элине страшно. Страшнее, чем час назад, среди выстрелов и взрывов. Там она могла делать хотя бы что-то. Здесь, один на один с лордом ситхов, она может только надеяться. Не на себя. На своего хозяина. На его силу. На то, что эта сила защитит, потому что… Потому что Верадун любит её. Он не простил бы, если бы Адраас её пытал. Он не простил бы её смерть. Он отомстил бы так, что эта тварь навсегда прекратила бы усмехаться. Ему стало бы нечем. И пусть среди ситхов такая реакция не нашла бы понимания, Верадун вряд ли бы об этом задумался. Как бы Адраас сейчас ни очернял всё, что есть между ними.

Верадун любит её, и это защитит её.

Должно защитить.

Обязательно.

– Жаль, – бросает Адраас, отворачиваясь. – Впервые попытался с тобой поговорить, но… Было очевидно, что такие, как ты, предназначены не для разговоров. Уверен, ты вспомнишь о моих словах, когда Малгус в следующий раз будет тебя пользовать. Предложение останется в силе.

Элина только сейчас осознаёт, что последнюю минуту не дышала. И она делает вдох. Улыбаясь. Победно. Верадун защитил бы её. Она права, и это признаёт даже Адраас. Который подходит к столу и, кажется, действительно начинает что-то настраивать среди точек и линий.

Элина не прощается с ним. Она ни единой лишней ноты вежливости просто не вынесет.

Адраас может считать, что её жизнь жалкая, но он на самом деле понятия о ней не имеет. Ни о том, как дорого она Элине далась, ни о том кошмаре, который был прежде, ни о том, что ей в этой жизни по-настоящему дорого.

Элина выходит из шатра, высоко подняв голову.


	3. сердце

Верадун. В его имени – боль и жар. Его имя бьётся в груди, горчит на языке и стягивает мурашками кожу. Ве-ра-дун. Три слога, семь букв. Эти звуки – сладкие, но они режут язык, как лезвия. Они жгут и дрожью отзываются в теле. В этом имени – золото, гнев, нежность, страх, закаты, рука в руке, рукоять меча и долгий, мягкий, до самой последней клетки пробирающий огонь. В этом имени – всё, чего Элина могла бы хотеть. Всё, что у неё есть.

Сам он уверен, что правильно – Малгус.

Дарт Малгус.

Это имя Элина зло сминает в кулаках.

Иногда ей хочется думать об этих двух ипостасях, почти как о разных людях. Потому что Дарт Малгус – чудовище. Машина, созданная для войны, идущая через планеты и галактики, машина, одно имя которой заставляет людей бояться. И Элина может любить чудовище. Чудовище даже может любить её в ответ. Но это не изменит его природу, не заставит быть мягче, и… и это просто не может закончиться хорошо.

Элина не обманывает себя.

По крайней мере, она пытается. 

Нет никакого Дарта Малгуса. Есть Верадун. Который спас её, который любит её, который смотрит с теплом и касается нежно. Который может ударить. Сильно, больно, прямо по лицу. Который убивает тысячи и десятки тысяч. Который угрожал убить её за разные её ошибки. Который убил такую же, как она. Просто чтобы проверить, когда-то давно, способен ли он на отнятие жизни.

Элина сидит, обхватив колени руками, и смотрит в одну точку на стене шатра. Она думает. Она не хочет думать, она устала об этом думать, но мысли упрямыми молоточками бьются под черепом. Мысли хоть как-то перекрывают боль. 

Верадун любит её. Любит, любит, обязательно любит. Он бил, но он просто был зол, а на самом деле любит. Он убил всех этих людей, пытал вторых, приказал казнить третьих, но он не такой плохой, он… он обязательно способен на любовь. Он говорил, что убьёт, если она опозорит его перед другими повелителями, но это такие обстоятельства. Он не может по-другому. Но, глубоко в душе, он любит. Любит, любит, любит, любит. 

Элина повторяет про себя одно-единственное слово, и всё её существование сжимается до этой жалкой веры.

Элина верит, потому что иначе у неё не было бы совсем ничего.

Она верит, потому что Верадун – не чудовище. Чудовище могло забрать её с Джеонозиса, но чудовище не остановилось бы в ту же самую ночь. Чудовище не пощадило бы её. Чудовище не было бы с ней добрым. Верадун – был. Элина привыкла к тому, что ей нужно бороться за жизнь. Грызться за неё. За каждый кусок хлеба, за глоток чистого воздуха, за право жить, не терпя ничьих отвратительных касаний. Элина привыкла к тому, что люди пользуются друг другом, и что, собственно, видеть в людях людей – вовсе необязательно. Даже вредно. Мешает. Она привыкла не выказывать страха, потому что это жалко, не просить – всё равно бесполезно, не бояться и не верить. Никому. Никогда.

Она не поверила, когда Верадун сказал, что не тронет её.

Она не верила во всё происходящее, пока он продолжал держать слово. Он сказал, что её стойкость вызвала в нём уважение. Что он не сделает ей больно, если взамен она будет подчиняться. Он не убил её, хотя мог бы. Не насиловал, хотя мог бы. Не бил – если Элина сама не кидалась на него с бластерами. И всё равно он купил ей бластеры. И броню, и обувь, и всё, что было необходимо, чтобы она смогла приносить пользу как боевая единица. Взамен на подчинение. Беспрекословное. Пожизненное.

Страшное чудовище отнеслось к ней лучше, чем любой человек во всей чёртовой Галактике. А это может значить только одно. 

Верадун никогда не был чудовищем.

Элина ощущает его приближение даже без Силы. Просто дышать становится сложнее. Воздух подёргивает плотной тяжёлой пеленой. Она ощущается как война. Верадун ощущается как война, и Элина прикрывает глаза устало.

На то, чтобы собраться, уходит ровно одна секунда.

На то, чтобы улыбнуться – ещё одна. 

Верадун возвращается к ней. Он жив и он возвращается, ну а из состояния войны в состояние жизни она его выведет. Элина откладывает датапад в сторону и поднимается на ноги. Как раз вовремя, чтобы полог шатра сдвинулся в сторону. Вслед за рукой, закованной в металл. Верадун заходит, пригнувшись, и выпрямляется у входа.

Элина высокая. Она привыкла быть выше абсолютного большинства людей, но Верадун – огромный. Особенно – в доспехах. С плащом, накинутым поверх. Доспехи, плащ и маска скрывают почти всё его тело. Видны только глаза. Ситхские. Жёлтые. Прямо сейчас – смотрящие с каким-то химическим, пугающим отливом. Взгляд этих глаз впивается прямо в Элину.

Она давит страх, который невозможно не чувствовать из-за такого взгляда, и улыбается шире.

– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает она, подходя ближе. Шаг за шагом. Синхронно с чужим дыханием, громким и хриплым из-под респираторной маски. – На нас сегодня больше не нападут?

Элина останавливается напротив своего хозяина.

– Не должны, – лаконично отвечает ситх. Его голос рубит воздух низкими шипящими звуками. 

– Выходит, я могу сделать так, – Элина прищуривается хитро и поднимается на цыпочки. Она одним лёгким движением откидывает капюшон с чужой головы. 

С каждой секундой тяжесть в воздухе испаряется.

Верадун позволяет ей касаться себя, а значит, ничего по-настоящему ужасного сегодня не было.

Элина ведёт ладонями по белой, как флимсипласт, коже, обтягивающей его череп. Она пробегается по выступающим синим венам кончиками пальцев. Она спускает руки чуть ниже, чтобы огладить рубцы на скуле. Рубцы уходят под маску. Там, под чёрным металлом, некогда сожжённая кожа сплошь покрыта этими рубцами. Там мало что осталось от лица.

Верадун накрывает её ладони своими. Он закрывает глаза, и Элина не решается прервать молчание. 

Он не всегда был таким. Изуродованным, как сказал Адраас. Элина помнит первую встречу со своим повелителем. Тогда ещё – врагом. Тогда все были врагами. Но Верадун отличался от рабов, хозяев, преступников и бедняков. Он выглядел… как аристократ. Такой же высокий, как сейчас, в тех же доспехах, с тем же чёрным плащом за плечами. Но тогда она казалась скорее мантией. Королевской. Верадун притягивал к себе взгляд. Не только из-за ауры мощи. Тогда он был красив. Прямые росчерки бровей, ровные скулы и нос с небольшой горбинкой складывались в сильное волевое лицо. Привлекательное. Несмотря на глаза неестественного цвета и жестокость в извечной усмешке. 

Элина ненавидела эту усмешку.

Она боялась его сильнее, чем любого другого человека. До или после. А опыт у неё был богатый. Потом… Верадун помог ей перестать бояться. Ненависть ушла постепенно. Место ровной бледной кожи заняли тёмно-серые шрамы. Но вот первое впечатление – осталось.

Привлекательный.

Огромный, сильный, со взглядом, пробивающим насквозь.

Элина сдвигает его маску в сторону. Она ведёт пальцами по щеке, испещрённой серыми бороздами. Верадун поглаживает её ладонь, всего долю секунды, а затем – прижимает её к своим губам. Элина чувствует, как о её пальцы разбивается чужой усталый выдох.

От этой грубоватой ласки по сердцу разливается патока.

Элина обхватывает тело ситха руками и прижимается к его груди щекой. Игнорируя грязь, которой покрыт нагрудник, игнорируя гарь и засохшие бурые брызги. Она тоже сегодня была в бою. Ей в любом случае понадобится душ. Но перед этим ей нужно Верадуна из его боя вытащить.

Он накрывает её плечи широкими ладонями и прижимает к себе.

Элина утыкается в металл носом.

Вероятно, она единственное разумное существо, которое ощущает себя в безопасности рядом с лордом ситхов. Этим лордом ситхов. Как правило, ощущает. Сегодня... иначе. Сегодня Элина говорила с Адраасом, и он подкинул ей новых фактов о её повелителе. Не тех, которые она хотела бы знать. Она пытается не думать о них, но чужие слова неприятным шёпотом шелестят в голове. 

Когда Верадун был молод, он убил девушку-рабыню.

Он убил такую же девушку, как Элина, лишь чтобы проверить, способен ли он убить.

Мысль об этом коробит. Она пугает и злит. Элина не питает иллюзий по поводу того, кого сейчас обнимает. Верадун – убийца. Сотен, тысяч, возможно, десятков тысяч. Многих из них он убивал собственными руками. Ему нравится это. Он напитывается мощью от этого. Но есть разница между боем и убийством на ровном месте. Разница, для Элины – принципиальная.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Верадун хрипло.

Он чувствует её настроение.

Он всегда её чувствует, и порой это раздражает. Невозможность скрыть что-то. Невозможность соврать, даже немного, даже во благо. Хотя сейчас Элина всё равно не смогла бы держать вопрос в себе.

– Адраас говорил со мной, – осторожно произносит она. – Он сказал, что… что ты убил рабыню, молодую, вроде меня, когда ещё не был ситхом. Что ты убил её, чтобы стать ситхом. Хотя она даже не была ни в чём виновна. Это… правда?

Несколько долгих секунд шатёр утопает в молчании. Таком же тяжёлом, как когда Малгус только зашёл.

Элина уже предчувствует ответ.

Она закусывает губу, чтобы не сказать по этому поводу ничего, что её повелитель счёл бы за оскорбление.

– Да, – наконец отвечает Верадун. – Но я не поступил бы так сейчас.

Элина усмехается, качая головой.

– Ты говоришь так, чтобы меня успокоить? – она отстраняется от чужой груди. Она вглядывается в лицо. В глаза. Кажется, на их дне она находит нечто, похожее на сожаление. 

Крайне редкое зрелище.

– Я сказал это, потому что это так, – Верадун говорит настолько тяжёлым тоном, что становится ясно: он больше никогда не вернётся к теме. – Тогда мне нужно было проверить, способен ли я убить. Мне больше никогда не понадобится проверять это. Зачем Адраас говорил с тобой?

Ни зачем хорошим, это же очевидно. Элине не хочется рассказывать. Чтобы не загружать Верадуна вдобавок к боям и осадам. Чтобы он не злился. Но, если она начнёт юлить, то злости точно будет не избежать. Так что Элина говорит осторожно:

– Он надеялся использовать меня против тебя. Он предложил, я отказалась, он поиздевался, и… И на этом, в общем-то, всё.

Свет жёлтых глаз становится недобрым. 

– Использовать тебя? – переспрашивает ситх. – Взамен на что?

Элина сглатывает. 

Адраас предлагал организовать ей побег. Один идеальный побег.

Верадун ещё в первый день знакомства сказал, что убьёт её за любую попытку.

– Взамен на свободу, – говорит Элина, потому что соврать бы не получилось. – Не смотри на меня так зло. Я отказалась предавать тебя.

Верадун хмурится, и его гнев страхом отзывается под сердцем.

– Разве тебе не нужна свобода? – спрашивает он, и Элина хочет его ударить. Он ведь знает ответ. Он знает, что это мечта. Милая и бесполезная. Из того же списка, что мечты про конец войны, или брак, или возможность отпинать Адрааса по рёбрам. 

– Мне нужен ты, – твёрдо отвечает Элина. Она сжимает губы. Раздражённо. Она не сбегает от него не для того, чтобы Верадун стоял сейчас, сомневался в ней и злился на неё.

Он убил такую же, как она, за меньшее. 

Он убил тысячи, но это цепляет особенно сильно.

– Мне нужно подготовить план наступления, – говорит Малгус, положив ладонь ей на голову. Он гладит её по лекку, сжимая нежно, и Элине хочется зажмуриться от удовольствия. Однако она сдерживается. И она знает, что ей нельзя мешать его войне. Она заставляет себя отступить в сторону. Освобождая путь к столу, нашпигованному картами и черновиками.

Прежде чем сделать шаг, Малгус гладит её по щеке. Он молчит. Он только показывает этими скупыми ласками, что поверил ей. Возможно даже, что благодарен ей. Что ценит, что нуждается, что любит.

Элина прекрасно осознаёт, насколько жалкими эти домысли могли бы показаться человеку со стороны. Кому-то, кто не был в её шкуре последние десять лет. Кому-то, кто не знает, как дорого Верадуну даётся его забота. 

– Я взял с Дромунд-Кааса твоих конфет, – вдруг говорит он. Немного неловко. – Коробка в углу. Рядом с твоими детонаторами. 

Элина закрывает глаза.

Элина хочет любить его без чёртовых сомнений, которые иглами взрезают мозг, и она спрашивает:

– Ты жалеешь? О том, что убил ту девушку?

Чужие пальцы замирают на её скуле. Вздох Верадуна болью бьёт по слуху.

– Я сказал, что не сделал бы так снова. 

– Но ты не сказал, что жалеешь, – мотает головой Элина. – Что ты чувствуешь жалость, или вину, или… хоть что-нибудь. 

Звучит так отчаянно, словно Элина собирается расплакаться. Хотя это не так. Она добавляет:

– Просто… мне нравится думать, что у тебя есть сердце.

… которое могло бы её любить. Благодаря которому Элина могла бы не не жалеть о том, с кем провела эту жизнь. О том, на что она её потратила. 

Верадун молчит, и его молчание заполняет разум злостью и болью.

– Думаю, мне хватает твоего, – отвечает он наконец. 

Его жёсткие, покрытые рубцами губы прижимаются к её лбу. 

Верадун лжёт. Элина знает о его сердце, о том, что оно существует, и она даже знает, какое оно. Чёрное, потрескавшееся, каменное – и живое. Несмотря на то, как старательно Верадун его игнорирует – живое. Его сердце Элина чувствует, когда по телу расходится тепло. От поцелуя, длящегося считанные секунды.

Верадун отходит, и за спиной Элины начинает гудеть голопроектор.

Завтра она вновь пойдёт за своим повелителем в атаку.

Завтра она вновь согласится быть его сердцем.

Она давным-давно ощущает себя так, словно её сердце бьётся в чужой груди.


	4. ты не выдержишь

Командный шатёр заполнен людьми. Только людьми. Элина, стоящая по правую руку от Верадуна – исключение. Она плохо вписывается в компанию из ситхов, адмиралов и прочих высших военных чинов. Но она здесь. Тихая и сосредоточенная. Потому что Верадун объясняет план, ради которого всю ночь провёл за картами и инфосводками.

– Над Хотом собираются корабли, – говорит он, включая компьютерную симуляцию. – Сражение ещё не началось, но оно точно будет. После него Республика останется без флота. Мандалорцы работают над блокадой Хайдианского пути, так что на новые корабли у неё не будет ресурсов. От того, как скоро мы выбьем Республику из этого сектора, зависит успех блокады. 

Над столом высвечивается схема местной столицы, лесов и холмов вокруг неё. Симуляция чёрными точками обозначает крейсера, которые будут поддерживать войска с орбиты. Светло-красными подсвечены квадраты пехоты. Тёмно-красными – дроидов. Верадун объясняет, как они захватят столицу, кто пойдёт в лоб, кто – через катакомбы под холмами, и командиры слушают его. Тысячи людей, громадины крейсеров, вся армада военной машины слушает его. Его приказы стирают целые города в пыль. Это величие. Это ужас, пробирающий до костей. 

Элина ощущает почтение.

Она ощущает горечь. 

Адраас по соседству чем дальше, тем хитрее улыбается. 

– Всё это прекрасно продумано, повелитель Малгус, – Адраас прерывает его прямо посреди предложения. – Но нам нужно захватить столицу для того, чтобы взять в заложники правительство, верно? Чтобы они присягнули нам, чтобы приказали Республике убраться с планеты, и так далее, и так далее…

Адраас выдерживает паузу. Ответа он не дожидается. Верадун смотрит на него молча. Со сплошной холодной враждебностью. С подозрением, которое не сулит ничего хорошего.

Элине хочется поближе прижаться к чужому боку, или, как в бою, встать спиной к спине, но она не позволяет себе глупостей. Никто в этом шатре не будет драться. Только на словах. 

– Дело в том, что для капитуляции планеты нужны три подписи, – напоминает Адраас то, о чём знает даже Элина. – Особенности местного законодательства. Во-первых, нужен король, во-вторых, представитель знати, и, в-третьих, представитель народа. Первые два во дворцах, в столице. Однако плебейка из столицы сбежала. 

Злость, раздражение, гнев. 

Эмоции Верадуна Элина ощущает мурашками на собственной коже.

– И как давно ты об этом знаешь? – спрашивает он глухо.

Военные, как один, молчат. С профессионально непроницаемыми лицами. Когда ситхи разбираются – лучше не вмешиваться.

Элина, в общем-то, тоже так считает.

– Не больше часа, – с картинным спокойствием отвечает Адраас. – А ещё я знаю направление её движения. Мои дроиды следят за ней. Не переживай, я сегодня же притащу эту плебейку в лагерь.

Верадун усмехается под своей маской. Элина видит это по глазам. И слышит – нотками издёвки в низком голосе. 

– Нет, Адраас. Ты пойдёшь с Венемалом к южному входу в город. Выбросы энергии показывают, что генератор щита находится там. Ваша задача – прорваться и выключить его, – Верадун показывает пальцем на военную в чёрно-красной форме. – Капитан Мосс. Выделите поисковый отряд в подчинение Элине Дару. Она найдет плебейку.

Элина не уверена в том, что она рада это слышать. Но при виде того, как вытягивается лицо Адрааса, она решает: рада. Чертовски рада. Адраас нашёл себе важное задание, с которым потом мог бы носиться и говорить, что это я обеспечил капитуляцию планеты, я одержал здесь победу, без меня Малгус бы не справился, а вот я, я, я…

– Я собирался сделать это лично, – произносит он уже не таким пафосным тоном. – Малгус, от этой миссии зависит законная сдача планеты, и поручать её какой-то…

– Поймать одну плебейку, зная её местонахождение? – Верадун издаёт хрипловатый смешок. – Ты правда думаешь, что эта миссия тебя достойна, Адраас? Ты владыка ситхов, а не мелкий аколит. Ты будешь в бою. Этой миссией займётся Элина. Я не потерплю дальнейших возражений.

Адраас бледнеет. Местами – краснеет. Он очень зло смотрит, но он не имеет права командовать Верадуну. И Адраас отомстит, он точно найдёт способ, но здесь и сейчас он учтиво склоняет голову.

Верадун возвращается к обсуждению осады. Элина слушает вполуха. Всё равно её там не будет. Она кидает пару насмешливых взглядов на Адрааса. Тот усиленно держит лицо и делает вид, что взглядов этих не замечает. Что Элины вообще здесь нет. Хотя она есть, она берёт его задание себе, и Верадун только что этим фактом его унизил. Сильно. Дать понять, что с миссией, которую он себе выбрал, справится даже рабыня – это хуже удара в лицо.

Верадун спрашивает, остались ли у командиров вопросы.

Пока они разбираются с частностями вроде типов снарядов или очерёдности атак, Элина собирается с духом. Верадун редко даёт ей самостоятельные задания. Элина подозревает, что ему не нравится отпускать её далеко от себя. Но, когда нужно, он отпускает. Он доверяет ей. Её уму, силе и преданности. 

Верадун уверен, что она справится. 

Элина не позволяет себе думать иначе.

Он отпускает из шатра военных. Предупредив Адрааса, чтобы тот переслал всю необходимую информацию.

Элина поднимает на Верадуна нерешительный взгляд. Она ждёт указаний, или пояснений, или просто пары поддерживающих слов. Ситх тем временем молча жмёт кнопки на краю стола. Над ним в результате команд повисает изображение девушки. Совсем молодой. Младше Элины. Она тоже твилекка. Красивая. С изумрудно-зелёной кожей.

Элина выгибает бровь с немым вопросом.

– Это – твоя цель, – произносит Верадун, следя за её реакцией. – Проблем не будет?

Вот оно что.

Элина сглатывает, жмурясь на мгновение. 

Поймать нужно девочку одного с ней вида. Чтобы ситхи пытали девочку, пока она не подпишет всё, что ей прикажут. Предавая свою планету. Предавая себя. 

Обычно военные задания не цепляли за личное. Не так сильно. И Элина, наверное, не должна этого делать. Она вправе сказать сейчас, что не сможет. Верадун тогда найдёт капитана понадёжней. Но он сказал её имя при всём штабе. При Адраасе. Идти на попятную – значит признавать неправоту, а Элина не хочет выставлять его неправым. Она не хочет подводить его. 

Девочка с голограммы смотрит на неё чистыми и смелыми глазами.

Элине придётся смотреть в эти глаза, наставляя на девочку оружие.

Элина давно выбрала свою сторону.

– Нет, повелитель, – отвечает она, качнув головой. 

– Хорошо, – Верадун выключает голопроектор и передаёт ей датапад. – Иди. Не знаю, сколько продлится штурм, но в него не суйся. Твоя задача – доставить плебейку в лагерь и удержать её здесь.

Датапад вибрирует, информируя о входящем сообщении. Это Адраас скидывает карту местности. Элина открывает и видит, как жирная точка движется по карте в режиме реального времени. 

– Я всё поняла, – кивает Элина. – Только… Почему я? Адраас правда так нужен, чтобы сломать этот генератор?

– Конечно нет, – Верадун аж морщится от презрения. – Ты не позволишь этой девушке сбежать, даже если она взамен предложит тебе кучу кредитов. Адраас… слаб перед кредитами. И я не хочу проверять, окажутся ли они для него важнее Империи конкретно в этом случае.

Элина фыркает. 

– А я – образчик имперской верности? – вскидывает она брови. 

– Ты верна мне, – коротко отвечает Верадун. – Этого достаточно.

Он прав. Он разворачивается, но Элина ловит его за руку. Она замирает. Царапая пальцами по синткоже чужих перчаток. Элина просто не может отпустить его так. Они не говорили толком с тех пор, как прилетели сюда. А Верадун уходит на штурм. Под республиканские снаряды и джедайские мечи.

– Удачи, – наконец выдавливает из себя Элина.

Взгляд Верадуна смягчается. Он сжимает её ладонь, крепко и коротко, а после – отпускает её.

Он выходит из шатра, и Элина следует за ним.

Прохладный воздух бьёт в лицо, стоит поднять полог. За ним её уже ждёт капитан Мосс. Женщина лет пятидесяти, с военной выправкой и жестокими голубыми глазами. 

– Ваш отряд – номер двенадцать, – говорит она, склонив перед Элиной голову. – Я дала им общие сведения о вашей цели, но подробный инструктаж они будут ждать от вас. Вы выезжаете сейчас? Я могу чем-то вам помочь?

«Вы», «вас», «вам». Военная говорит так, потому что не знает, как обращаться к Элине. Рабыня – мягко говоря, вне системы армейских рангов. С одной стороны, она абсолютно бесправна, с другой стороны – повелитель ситхов. Который идёт между палаток, возвышаясь над солдатами на две головы.

– Сейчас, – кивает Элина. – Нужны спидеры, магнитные наручники и, если есть, что-то типа клетки.

– Есть спидер с увеличенным багажным пространством, – кивает военная. – Я дам вам тросы, чтобы пленницу можно было привязать. Следуйте за мной.

Военная провожает её до точки сбора поискового отряда. Хотя «поисковый» – громкое слово. Дроиды Адрааса всё ещё отслеживают положение цели с точностью до двух квадратных метров. Искать её не нужно. Только поймать. Элина приближает карту, чтобы понять, через какой ландшафт придётся двигаться. Среди лесов обнаруживается дорога. А точка, обозначающая нужную девушку, на её глазах тормозит в сером квадратном здании.

Девочка устала бежать и решила отдохнуть. Может, она и неплохой политик, но повстанец из неё получается бездарный. Элине буквально ничего не нужно делать. Просто догнать, окружить дом, пленить и привязать к спидеру. Вряд ли это вообще займёт дольше пары часов. Элина стучит пальцами по экрану датапада, заставляя программу просчитать расстояние.

– … я столько служил не для того, чтобы теперь подчиняться какой-то рабыне, – улавливает слух разговор военных по ту сторону палатки. – Знаешь, сколько курсов я заканчивал? Ты знаешь, что академию в Каас-сити я закончил с отличием? А эта полукровка с хвостами на голове…

Мужской голос перебивает женским. Грубоватым и насмешливым.

– Ты заканчивал академии, молодец, – произносит военная с отчётливой усмешкой. – А в эту полукровку кончает Малгус. Так что заткнись и подчиняйся. Слышал, что он сделал с теми солдатами, которые обсуждали его рабыню пару недель назад? Достаточно громко, чтобы повелитель это услышал.

Скорее всего, кинул на передовую, переломав им бластеры. Или что-то вроде того. 

Элина морщится, заставляя себя продолжить шаг. 

– Слышал, – продолжает доноситься из-за палатки. – Но сейчас я его здесь не вижу, так что я скажу вот что: мне, имперскому офицеру, быть в подчинении у рилотской…

– Ну зачем ты с ней так, – усмешка в голосе перерастает в издёвку. – Она, может, и необразованная, но в храбрости ей точно не откажешь. Только представь. Она и Малгус…

– Замолчи, – голоса начинают приближаться. – Не заставляй меня это представлять.

Элина всё-таки останавливается. Она наклоняет голову, чтобы увидеть, кто именно выходит из-за палатки. Офицер и солдатка. Оба при виде неё останавливаются. Оба – переглядываются, и мерзковатая усмешка сходит у женщины с лица.

Они пытаются понять, слышала их Элина или нет.

Элина только кивает. Приветственно. Она читает номера на их форме, чтобы именно их кинуть вперёд во время атаки. А прочитав – разворачивается и совершенно спокойно идёт дальше. Элина надеется, что у её цели есть хоть какая-то охрана. Что она будет отстреливаться. Тогда Элина сделает так, чтобы вероятность попадания снарядов конкретно в этих людей возросла где-то до девяноста процентов. 

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что это пустая злопамятность. Кто-то мог бы решить, что Элина отыгрывается на них за чужие обиды. И этого кого-то Элина точно послала бы к криффам, потому что она устала и потому что она зла.

Элина выходит на площадку между палатками. Спидеры сюда уже пригнали. Отряд – небольшой, два десятка человек – при виде неё выстраивается на другом конце площадки. На шаг впереди остальных встаёт офицер. Тот самый. Смертник.

Элина останавливается в паре метрах от шеренги. Она сжимает датапад в опущенной руке и повышает голос:

– Я здесь по личному поручению Дарта Малгуса. Цель моей миссии – захват местного политика, девушки-твилекки с зелёной кожей, – Элина тормозит на секунду, но решает, что этого описания будет достаточно. Вряд ли цель с кем-то спутают. – Она нужна живой и невредимой. Прямо сейчас она находится в доме часе езды отсюда. Ваша задача – окружить дом, ворваться внутрь и взять девушку в плен. 

Элина не пускается в детальное планирование. Схемы дома у неё в любом случае нет, так что детали будут решаться на месте. Она лишь обводит строй вопросительным взглядом.

Голос подаёт офицер.

– Можно узнать, как к вам обращаться? – спрашивает он, нерешительно прочистив горло. – Элина Дару, верно?

– Верно, – и никаких званий тут не прибавишь. – Так и называйте. Выезжаем сейчас.

Она разворачивается и подходит к спидеру. Удлинённому в сравнении с остальными. Элина перекидывает через него ногу, крепит датапад под рулём и опускается на обтянутое кожей сиденье. Солдаты грузятся на транспорт быстро и чётко. Уже через минуту Элина поднимает спидер в воздух и ведёт его по маршруту на карте. 

Она могла бы узнать больше о своей цели, но она не хочет знать даже её имени.

Дорога скрадывает тяжёлые мысли. Ветром в лицо, ощущением скорости, пейзажами по сторонам. Леса здесь красивые. К городу, возвышающемуся металлом и камнем, Элина предпочитает не поворачивать голову. Сегодня там умрут тысячи. Чтобы в Республике из-за последствий блокады погибли миллионы. И Элина приложит к этому руку, потому что так требует её хозяин. 

Вряд ли в Республике поверили бы, что хоть кем-то из тех, кто атакует их, движет любовь. И это не только так, конечно же. Для Республики у Элины есть отдельное место в сердце, где-то между работорговцами и Адраасом, с отдельным списком обид и причин ненавидеть. Но Империю Элина тоже не любит. Она никогда не сражалась за Империю. Только за своего повелителя.

Она не подведёт его и на этот раз.

Хотя правда в том, что часть Элины надеется на другое. Что у девочки получится сбежать или погибнуть при штурме. Элина сочувствует ей. Она не может не. Она не так хорошо понимает, каково это – иметь прекрасные идеалы, верить в них и класть на них жизнь. Жизнь Элины была, в основном, сплошным болезненным выживанием, и никакие высокие идеалы в ней закрепиться не успели. Но Элина видела, как сияют глаза той девочки. Даже на голограмме. И она знает, что это такое – оказаться связанной. Оказаться вещью в чьих-то руках. Элина знает, что девочка будет чувствовать, когда её лишат выбора. 

Элина не подведёт Верадуна, и поэтому она несётся на спидере через тёмно-зелёный лес. 

У Элины есть сердце, и поэтому она так часто проверяет точку на карте. Но точка не двигается с места. Она в доме – такие домики и сейчас встречаются по бокам дороги – и она с каждой секундой всё ближе к своему поражению.

Это не проблемы Элины, но трещина в сердце с каждым его ударом становится всё глубже. Пульс отдаётся глухой болью под рёбрами. 

Девочка не выходит из дома до самого конца. Имперские спидеры достаточно бесшумны, чтобы она не шелохнулась, даже когда Элина останавливается под стенами серого дома. Ей в голову даже приходит подозрение, что девочка как-то обманула дроидов разведки, но нет. Теплосканер на спидере демонстрирует наличие в доме нескольких живых форм. Одна из них по температуре тела как раз подходит либо под человека с лихорадкой, либо под твилека. Всё сходится. 

Офицер расставляет солдат вокруг дома. Он без напоминаний Элины приказывает перевести бластеры в режим оглушения. Группу из десяти человек он подводит ко входу в дом.

Элина иногда любит погеройствовать, но только если на неё при этом смотрит Верадун. Который, в случае чего, ещё и подстрахует. Здесь ей не светит ни страховка, ни внимание, так что Элина пропускает солдат вперёд себя. Она даже даёт им пару минут на то, чтобы зачистили дом. Только после этого она достаёт бластеры, снимает их с предохранителей и поднимается по крыльцу.

Внутри дом обставлен довольно… мило. Кажется, здесь жила семья. Сейчас только пара трупов валяется в проходе. Судя по форме, это была охрана политика. 

Следующий труп лежит на лестнице, так что Элина поднимается по ней. Она оказывается права: звуки доносится со второго этажа. Из комнаты слева.

В комнате – спальне – та самая девушка стоит, подняв руки за голову. Сразу семеро солдат наставляют на неё бластеры. Элина держит свои опущенными. Она делает пару шагов вперёд.

При виде неё у твилекки поражённо расширяются глаза. 

– Не стрелять, – приказывает Элина. 

Тот факт, что она приказывает имперцам, превращает удивление девочки в откровенный шок. Она стоит, открыв рот, и пялится на неё. Она не понимает. Разумеется, не понимает. 

– Если вы пройдёте со мной, то к вам не будет применено насилия, – обещает Элина. – Вы должны подписать акт о капитуляции планеты. Это всё.

Буквально – всё. Для планеты. Разумеется, ситхи возьмут планету с официальной капитуляцией или без неё. Но, если власти планеты не сдадутся Империи по закону, то Республика будет иметь полное право вводить сюда всё новые войска. Республика сможет защищать эту планету, как часть себя. А вот выход из Республики, как минимум, вызовет в ней дискуссии о правомерности такого шага. Прикормленные Империей сенаторы будут вопить о законности и незаконности, и всё это здорово замедлит ответные действия республиканской армии. Капитуляция крайне желательна, чтобы Империя смогла быстрее включить планету в свой состав. Девочка перед Элиной – политик. Она понимает всё это и даже больше. Но здесь и сейчас она всё никак не может прекратить таращиться на Элину своими ошеломлёнными глазищами.

– Ты… с ними? – наконец выдыхает твилекка. – Сестра?

Она говорит на рилотском. Родной полузабытый язык вонзается в Элину болью.

Она с Верадуном.

Она не собирается ничего объяснять. Но отвечает всё же на их с твилеккой общем языке. Из уважения. 

– Сдавайся, – Элина наставляет на твилекку бластер. – Тебя пленят в любом случае.

Звучит зло. Из-за слова «сестра». Потому что принадлежности к одному биологическому виду уж точно недостаточно для таких высокопарных слов. В Республике живут миллионы твилеков, богатых и влиятельных, и ни один из них и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы помочь менее везучим сородичам. Тем, кто выживал по всей Галактике, тем, кто голодал, тем, кто погибал. В рабстве и холоде. Элина тоже давно стала бы очередным измученным телом – не так уж важно, живым или мёртвым. Если бы не Верадун. За это её преданность ему всегда будет важнее любых моральных категорий. 

Эта девушка, разряженная в богатые одежды, не имеет права звать её сестрой.

Вряд ли эта девочка хотя бы способна её понять. 

Она пытается манипулировать Элиной, потому что она политик. Но она, кажется, понимает, что не получится. Читает по лицу Элины. 

– Я не стану заявлять о капитуляции, – произносит она потвердевшим голосом.

Элина усмехается.

– Ты не выдержишь.

Девушка бледнеет. Она понимает, о чём говорит Элина. Они обе знают, что ситхские пытки не выдерживает почти никто. 

Девочка смотрит Элине в глаза и просит дрогнувшим голосом:

– Застрели меня.

Надо же. Она и вправду идейная. Большая редкость для республиканского политика. Эта девочка верит, что есть хорошо и плохо, и в то, что за это стоит умирать. Элина сдерживает побуждение прикрыть глаза и опустить бластеры. 

Никакие «хорошо» и «плохо» не спасут никого в Галактике.

– Пожалуйста, – добавляет девочка. – Ты… ты знаешь, что они со мной сделают. Ты точно это знаешь. Я не хочу, и… Я не понимаю, почему ты с ними, но я прошу тебя. Просто застрели меня. 

Элина стискивает зубы и жмёт на курок.

Девочка падает, как только о её грудь разбивается оглушающий заряд.


	5. вправо, вниз, вправо

Вправо, вниз, вправо.

Вправо, вниз, вправо.

Элина стоит среди камня и золота. Во дворце, одну комнату которого превратили в небольшую допросную.

Вправо, вниз, вправо.

Верадун стоит перед твилеккой, которую Элина ему доставила. Девочка даже не связана. В этом нет необходимости. 

Вправо, вниз, вправо.

– Ты отказываешься сотрудничать? – спрашивает её ситх, но смотрит пленница мимо его плеча. Она смотрит на Элину. Которая не может оторвать глаз от движений её лекку. Вправо, вниз, вправо. Светло-зелёные кончики двигаются над плечом девушки. Едва заметно. Для Верадуна – незаметно в принципе. Он говорит на рилотском, но он не твилек. Он не обращает внимания на эти движения.

Элина знает, что они значат.

«Помоги, помоги, помоги».

Сплошной строкой. Слово за словом. Эта девочка молит её о помощи, молит так, как только Элина её поймёт, и у Элины тошнота походит к горлу.

– Отказываюсь, – чеканит девочка неестественно звонким голосом.

Она смотрит в лицо Элины огромными покрасневшими глазами. Светло-зеленые лекку двигаются. Вправо, вниз, вправо. 

Верадун не удивляется. Он даже не тормозит. Он поднимает вверх руку, закованную в металл и кожу, и тело твилекки поднимает в воздух. Ситх сжимает ладонь в кулак. Худое тело выгибает. В воздух впивается крик.

Элина делает шаг назад.

Она привела сюда эту девушку, прекрасно зная, что её ждёт. И участь – не самая плохая. Её не станут ни калечить, ни убивать. За неё взялся Верадун, так что даже боли сверх меры не будет. Но эта боль – уже невыносима. Элина слышит это по крикам. Видит по тому, как выламывает тело твилекки. И она продолжает отшатываться дальше, к двери.

Верадун прекращает спустя несколько секунд. Он опускает её на пол плавно. Это не забота, это вполне практичная осторожность. Твилекка её не ценит. Она принимается мотать головой, как только её отпускает судорога.

Элина впивается ногтями в собственные ладони.

Верадун пожимает плечами.

– Помоги мне, – бросает он, и Элина оглядывается на дверь с сожалением. Но… наверное, лучше она, чем какой-нибудь имперский офицер. Элина заставляет себя подойти к девушке. Она опускается на пол рядом с ней, и на глазах у ситха Элина не позволяет себе заботы. Она только просовывает руки под рукава чужого платья и прижимает твилекку к себе. Чтобы не сломала себе ничего, когда будет дёргаться. 

– Зажми, – приказывает Элина, прижимая к её рту своё запястье. – Зажми, иначе откусишь себе язык.

Девушка дышит судорожно. Её всю колотит, и Элина слишком хорошо это чувствует. К счастью, с ней твилекка не спорит. Она обхватывает зубами наруч на её запястье, и Элина кивает Верадуну.

Взамен физической пытки ситх начинает ментальную.

Элина не знает, каково это. С ней никогда не делали подобного. Но она слышала, как это обсуждают ситхи. Она видела последствия. Взломать разум, незащищённый Силой, как правило, несложно. А дальше – с ним можно делать, что угодно. Стирать воспоминания, изменять их или уродовать. Можно найти любую информацию, разрывая по пути нейронные связи. Можно оставить от человека пустую оболочку с остекленевшим взглядом. Навсегда.

Твилекка взвивается всем своим телом. Её начинает колотить. Выгибать. Элина напрягается, не позволяя ей вырваться. Она чувствует, как чужие зубы впиваются в её запястье. Это не больно – благодаря пластинам брони – но на самих пластинах наверняка останутся вмятины.

Вряд ли Верадун ломает её сознание так, как это мог бы сделать, например, Адраас. Верадун обычно действует прямее. Он просто наполняет разум ужасом. Болью. Чистой, страшной, от которой невозможно сбежать или закрыть своё сознание. Эта боль – и есть сознание. И такое почти невозможно выдержать. Элина не видела, чтобы у кого-то получалось. 

Элина закрывает глаза, однакое перед ними встают движения чужих лекку. Вправо, вниз, вправо. Немая надежда. Немое отчаяние. На которое Элина хотела ответить. Она может сколько угодно сдерживать себя, но она хотела. 

Верадун пытает девочку не дольше минуты. Каждая чёртова секунда которой кажется вечностью. В такие секунды Элина рада тому, что не владеет Силой. Элина может получать приказы на бои или убийства, но никто не потребует от неё подобного. Она не хотела бы. Скорее всего – не смогла бы. Она понимает примерно, какой гнев, какую ярость и ненависть необходимо ощущать, чтобы претворять в жизнь такие пытки. В ней нет столько. Она отлично разбирается в боли. Она знает, что ярость – это лишь боль под другим названием. Она знает, что Верадун держит её прямо в сердце.

Элина представить боится, как ему при этом удаётся так спокойно и мерно дышать.

Твилекка в руках Элины обмякает. Она возвращается в сознание. Спустя несколько секунд она начинает громко и некрасиво плакать. 

Эта девочка ломается, и это нормально.

Элина поднимает на Верадуна вопросительный взгляд. Тот кивает ей. Он разрешает помочь девочке сломаться, и Элина произносит:

– Твой король подписал акт о капитуляции, как только мы заняли его дворец, – она говорит медленно и чётко. Чтобы девочка точно её услышала. – Патриций упрямился примерно четыре минуты. Ему даже угрожать не пришлось. Только дать кредитов. Тебе тоже заплятят. Твоя планета уже захвачена. Ты можешь капитулировать, и с населением обойдутся милосердно. Либо ты можешь дать повод к сопротивлению. Знаешь, что Империя делает с мятежными планетами? Ты понимаешь, на какой кошмар обрекаешь свой народ?

Девочка мотает головой. Элина отстраняется, чтобы та случайно не врезала по ней затылком. 

У Верадуна нет настроения терпеть всю стадию отрицания.

– Мне продолжить? – коротко бросает он.

Девочка мотает головой сильнее.

– Значит, ты пойдёшь и поставишь подпись? – спрашивает ситх с нажимом в хрипящем голосе.

Девочка кивает. Быстро и судорожно.

Элина не осуждает её. Она только вздыхает облегчённо. Пытки бывают куда более кошмарными. Элине после таких самой снятся кошмары. Она выпускает твилекку, позволяя ей самой опереться о пол руками.

– Я могу идти? – спрашивает она, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Я занял покои в правой башне, – кивает Малгус. – Семнадцатый этаж. Спроси кого-нибудь, тебя проводят.

Элина кивает ему. Она обходит дрожащее тело твилекки, не глядя на неё. Иначе собственные воспоминания лезут в голову. Ярко. Болезненно. О том, как Элина сама рыдала, валяясь на холодных полах, тряслась от боли и не смела поднять голову.

Верадун вытащил её из этого. 

Воспоминания о том, как Элина плакала на полу его каюты – страшнее прочих. Но потом были ещё недели, месяцы и года. Было много хорошего. По-настоящему хорошего. И будет снова, потому что очередная маленькая война закончена. Столица взята. Офицер, кивнув, провожает Элину до пышных покоев в отдельной башне замка. Здесь всё сделано под старину. Из камня и металла. Даже двери тут открываются не автоматически, а от руки. Перед Элиной их открывает офицер. Как только он вернётся к своим, он наверняка проплюётся и выматерит её, но глаза в глаза этот человек изображает уважение.

Элина делает вид, что принимает его.

Она закрывает за собой дверь спальни. Огромной. Непривычно… комфортной. Это не полевой шатёр с минимумом удобств. Здесь стоит кровать с балдахином, камин, куча каких-то статуй и картин расставлены по поверхностям. Пара дверей, вероятно, ведут в ванные. Сквозь окна, вырезанные в розовом камне, в комнату льётся свет трёх местных солнц. Одно из них, красноватое, висит прямо над городом.

Элина подходит ближе к окнам. Она жмёт резную ручку и выходит на балкон.

Элина надеялась глотнуть свежего воздуха и окинуть взглядом какой-нибудь успокаивающий пейзаж.

В нос ударяет запах сажи и жжёного металла. Снизу, от жилых кварталов, поднимается дым. Угольно-чёрный. Его рвут на части имперские истребители. Свист, с которым они летают над городом, заставляет поморщиться. Прямо под замком видна шеренга имперских солдат. 

Местным лучше не пытаться нападать.

Пока что к планете относятся, по ситхским меркам, вполне благосклонно. Но Элина видела планеты, которые сопротивлялись. Она видела, как целые города выжигали до углей. Как их жителей уводили в рабство. Тысячами. Десятками тысяч.

Вправо, вниз, вправо.

Вправо, вниз, вправо.

Элина не помнит почти ничего из языка лекку. 

Только это слово она видит слишком часто, чтобы не уметь его забыть.


	6. за любую ласку

Элина засыпает одна. Засыпает долго. Глядя в потолок, расписанный золотыми узорами. Стараясь не думать о тех криках, которые она слышала снаружи. Минус захваченного ситхами дворца в том, что старинные материалы хорошо пропускают звуки. Элина слышала стычку солдат с местными. Она слышала казни. Она знает, что казней будет больше. Ей жаль, что она приложила руку к захвату этой планеты. Ей жаль, и, если бы Верадун приказал, она бы сделала это снова. Это – и гораздо больше. Из любви. Из преданности. 

“Бродячие псы продаются за любую подачку”. 

Адраас однажды так сказал ей. О ней. Это было неприятно. Но, чем сильнее Элина думала об этом, тем больше ей казалось, что Адраас был не так уж неправ. Хотя дело не в подачках. Не в том, что каждый её месяц с Верадуном в деньгах стоит дороже, чем вся жизнь до него. Дело… в ласке. В уважении. В отношении настолько непривычном, что Элина когда-то перепутала его с любовью. Несмотря на приказы, на пощёчины и грубость. Верадун мог обращаться с ней жестоко, но он хотя бы видел в ней личность. Он говорил с ней, он улыбался ей, он защищал и заботился. Он брал её в бой – потому что она была большим, чем рабыней для постели. Всегда была. С первой же ночи, когда она отказалась спать с ним, и пообещала прирезать его, и попыталась плюнуть ему в лицо. А он в ответ забрал её себе. Он не тронул. Почти. Потому что ценил её такой, сильной, и не хотел ломать. Дело не в заботе; ему просто было так интереснее. Дело не в любви; он даже её не знал. Дело не в чём-то, из-за чего Элина должна была привязаться, но она была слишком неопытной, чтобы понимать это. В Верадуна нельзя было влюбляться. Любить в благодарность – мерзко. Любить ситха – самоубийственно. Его нельзя было любить, но как Элина могла иначе?

Элине девятнадцать, и Дарт Малгус нависает над ней. Он берёт её за подбородок. Он заставляет её смотреть на себя, он рассматривает её с отвратительным оценивающим прищуром, и он может убить её одним движением рук.

Элине страшно до глухой отчаянной злости. Она обещает, что убьёт его, как только он заснёт. 

Элине девятнадцать, и перед встречей с ситхом её пытали месяц.

Элине девятнадцать, и её пытались заставить работать в борделе. Ей больно, ей страшно и мерзко, и она надеется, что этот ситх убьёт её прямо сейчас. Ситхи же всех убивают. Любого, кто посмеет оскорбить. Элина уверена в этом, когда смотрит в ярко-жёлтые глаза и дрожит всем своим телом. 

Дарт Малгус убивает её хозяина.

Элине почти тридцать, и она пытается заснуть. Она скользит взглядом по узорам на каменном потолке. Она не хочет вспоминать. Она не любит вспоминать. Но сознание, воспалённое потоком смертей, пытается отвлечься на что-то, кроме войны. Разум подкидывает под зажмуренные веки болезненно яркие картинки.

Элине девятнадцать, и она впервые остаётся с Малгусом наедине.

Элине страшно, но огромный ситх не трогает её.

Элине страшно до одури, потому что она видит его взгляд. Потому что она видела эту жадность, и голод, и абсолютно выбешивающее собственничество уже сотни раз. Она видит, как он убивает. Она понимает, что у неё не хватит сил сопротивляться. Она знает: он заставит её под себя лечь. Он наиграется и выбросит её. С рабынями поступают так. Элине дико страшно, и она несогласна быть рабыней.

Элине девятнадцать, и она наставляет на ситха бластеры.

Она впервые видит ситха злым.

Он вырывает бластеры из её рук. Он целует её, и Элина так не может. Он приказывает целовать в ответ, и Элина ударяет его пощёчиной. Он бьёт её. Сильнее. Он душит. Он срывает с неё одежду. Он говорит, что Элина принадлежит ему. Что она должна выполнять его приказы. Он прижимает её к стене, и это больно. Он целует, и это страшно. Он приставляет ладонь к её плечу. Он пускает молнию по её коже.

Элине больно, и она кричит. 

Элине девятнадцать, и она хочет умереть.

Элина знает: она бы умерла. Ситх убил бы её, или она сама так решила бы, но… но всё произошло бы слишком жестоко, чтобы суметь это пережить. 

Она тогда впервые потеряла над собой контроль.

Боль выжала из неё все моральные силы, и Элина упала на пол. Она разрыдалась. Она рыдала, и мотала головой, и отползала от ситха так далеко, как получалось. Она ни черта не соображала. Она просто боялась того, что вот-вот произойдёт, и была готова на всё, чтобы не произошло.

Когда она начала осознавать реальность вокруг, ситха рядом не было.

Сейчас его нет в этих покоях, и Элине поэтому плохо.

Тогда его не было в каюте, и она была в панике. Она попыталась собрать отмычку, чтобы сбежать. Она выковыряла из его стола карту памяти, чтобы загнать её в качестве разведданных кому-нибудь из Республики. Она не успела даже выйти из каюты, потому что ситх вернулся.

Ситх понял, что она собиралась сделать.

Элина плакала и молилась, пока он смотрел на неё. Молча и зло. Долго. Страшно. Он обдумывал что-то, чего она до сих пор не понимает до конца, и он сказал вдруг, что не тронет. Ситх сказал: он не сделает больно. Он пообещал ей. Он потребовал в ответ выполнять приказы.

Элине девятнадцать, и она не может дышать под тяжёлым пугающим взглядом.

Элине девятнадцать, и она соглашается подчиняться.

Ей двадцать девять, и она до сих пор держит слово. Ей не страшно больше. Почти никогда. Она знает, что ситха зовут Верадун. Она знает, что он убьёт за неё. Что он защитит её. Элина знает, что ситх любит её – и что он, должно быть, убивает кого-то прямо сейчас.

Она хочет заснуть и не помнить ничего. Только объятия. Не помнить, чьи они, не помнить, что было до и будет после, не знать, чего эти объятия ей стоили. Элина хочет вечность быть в любом из моментов, когда Верадун обнимает её. Когда она прячет лицо у него на груди, и ей тепло, и ничего больше не существует. 

Элина помнит, как убивала за него. Пытала за него. Она заботилась о его ранах, выполняла его задания, терпела боль, если он был злым, и она никогда не просила его о любви.

Просить было бы жалко.

Просить давно уже незачем.

Элина знает, что никто из жертв Империи не простил бы её. Она сомневается, что любой другой раб сумел бы понять её.

Она никогда не поступила бы иначе.

В конце концов она будет в объятиях, и она будет счастлива, и за эти мгновения она способна убить любого. 

Её преданность может убить её, но эта преданность всегда того стоила.

Элина лежит, сбив пышное одеяло в ком, жмурится и пытается забыть себя. Хотя бы немного. Перед тем, как проснуться, увидеть захваченный город и снова пойти за чужой войной.

Элина не помнит, как она проваливается в сон. Она помнит, что в нём темно. Тяжело. В нём что-то из прошлого, и она хочет сбежать, когда её будит чужое присутствие. Руки, которые обхватывают её. Они прижимают её к широкому сильному телу, и его тепло накрывает Элину с головой. Верадун поглаживает её по плечам. Он чувствует, что ей плохо. Он обнимает её, чтобы помочь.

Элина накрывает чужие ладони своими.

Его дыхание монотонными шипящими звуками раздаётся над её головой. 

Эти звуки значат, что Верадун с ней.

Эти звуки успокаивают её.


	7. условности и иерархии

Элина просыпается раньше Верадуна. Она не помнит, что ей снилось. Скорее всего, это к лучшему. Она лежит на мягкой подушке, согретой её дыханием. Чужая рука перекинута через её талию. Она ощущает массивное тело за своей спиной. Она слышит, как Верадун дышит. Глубоко и мерно. 

Элина лежит, закрыв глаза, и наслаждается этим теплом.

В покоях тихо.

В голове – сплошная мягкая вата.

Элине хорошо, но тело устаёт лежать в одном положении. Она переворачивается на бок. Лицом к Малгусу. Тот, кажется, просыпается от этого её движения. Либо он сквозь сон притягивает её ближе к себе. В любом случае – Элина утыкается в покрытую шрамами грудь. Верадун человек, и его кожа кажется прохладной. Слегка. Элина давно к этому привыкла. Она ведёт пальцами по чужой руке, перевитой венами. Бледную кожу пересекают шрамы. Где-то – едва заметные, тонкие белые полоски, а где-то – крупные выступающие рубцы. Их не назвать красивыми. Но что-то в Элине при взгляде на них подтачивает сердце горячим. Шрамы напоминают о чужой силе. Вместе с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами, и широкими плечами, и ростом, по сравнению с которым Элина – даже Элина – кажется ужасно низкой.

Широкая ладонь сжимает её талию, и она поднимает глаза.

Верадун смотрит на неё. Без доспехов он даже похож на человека. Очень большого человека, который собрал на себе все возможные виды боевых ранений, который лежит, голый по пояс, и дышит через чёрную респираторную маску. Он смотрит на Элину. В его глазах – расплавленное золото. В его глазах – жар, к которому хочется прильнуть всем телом.

Элина дышит, пропуская воздух через сухие губы. Она осторожно сдвигает чужую маску в сторону. Верадун позволяет ей. Элина скользит взглядом по чертам лица, покрытым старыми ранами. По чёрным шрамам, прорезающим скулу и челюсть, по тяжёлому подбородку, по губам, пересечённым рубцами.

Элина видит человека, которого отказались считать бы таковым миллионы его жертв.

Элина видит человека, которому обязана жизнью.

Она любит его, и она молчит об этом. Так проще. Ему. Элина только обвивает его шею, приникая ближе, и прижимается к его губам своими. Она льнёт к жару, который обещает его взгляд. Она получает – жар, прямо в крови, грубые руки на своей талии, мурашки по телу и поцелуй. Глубокий. Долгий. Элина жмурится, позволяя чужому языку переплестись со своим. Она поддаётся жару, когда Верадун тянет её на себя. Элина оказывается сверху. На его бёдрах. Она одета только в тонкое бельё, а воздух здесь прохладный. Но в крови – горячо. Кровь приливает к низу живота, а чужая ладонь накрывает затылок. Верадун прижимает её тело к своему, огромному, мощному, и Элина жмурится сильнее. Она вжимается в чужие губы. Горячий язык толкается глубже, бескромпромиссно и властно, и от этого мурашки стягивают кожу. Верадун целует её так глубоко, словно собирается достать до души. Выцеловать её всю, огладить шершавыми ладонями, обнять и согреть.

У него получается.

Элина упирается ладонями в его плечи. Она двигает бёдрами – слегка, на пробу – и чувствует нечто твёрдое. Упирающееся ей прямо между ног. Со следующим поцелуем Элина двигается уже целенаправленней. По твёрдому. Прикусывая чужую губу и улыбаясь краем своих. Верадун в ответ сжимает её кожу сильнее. Он скользит ладонями по её спине, и тело само прогибается под касания. Элина поднимает руки, позволяя снять с себя топ. Она откидывает голову. Она чувствует, как чужие ладони накрывают её грудь, как они сжимают и оглаживают, и кровь густеет с каждым ударом пульса. Эти удары расходятся по телу тёплыми волнами. Элине горячо и недостаточно, а чужие руки добираются до лекку. Верадун обхватывает их, ведёт пальцами от основания до кончиков, и удовольствие мурашками расходится по телу. Элина упирается в его грудь дрожащими пальцами. Ситх накрывает её бёдра широкими ладонями. Он сжимает их, он вжимает её в себя и толкается сквозь два слоя ткани. Это пытка. Так нельзя. Элина закусывает губу, чтобы не простонать, и упирается раздражённым взглядом во властные жёлтые глаза.

– Не смей издеваться, – шипит Элина, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

Верадун крепче берёт её за бёдра. Он парой плавных движений заставляет её проехаться по себе, и он усмехается абсолютно бесчеловечно. Элина ненавидит его усмешку. Она хочет ударить его за неё, и целовать, сильно, по-животному, целовать так, чтобы губы болели.

– Иначе что? – спрашивает ситх, поглаживая её по спине. Пока Элина находится с ответом, он спускает ладони к пояснице. Ниже поясницы. Он сжимает, раздвигает, он продолжает усмехаться, и Элина прищуривается:

– Иначе я буду тебя кусать, – произносит она абсолютно серьёзно.

Из-под покрытых рубцами губ доносится смешок.

– Как? – спрашивает Верадун, кладя ладонь между её лопаток. Он давит на себя, и Элина наклоняется к усмехающемуся лицу.

– Так, – произносит она, вскинув брови. Элина прижимается к его губам – всего мгновение. А после – царапает по ним зубами. По верхней, по нижней, сжимает слегка – там, где чувствует шрам – и её игра заставляет Верадуна усмехнуться шире.

– Весомый аргумент, – констатирует он. От серьёзности его тона у самой Элины вырывается смешок.

Смешок прерывается, потому что из груди выбивает воздух. Потому что ситх вдруг переворачивается, подминая её под себя, и Элина оказывается лежащей на спине. С руками, прижатыми к кровати. С широко раздвинутыми ногами. Элина скрещивает их за чужой спиной. От тяжести чужого тела во рту пересыхает. Воздуха начинает не хватать. Возбуждение скручивает нервную систему в один напряжённый жгут, но Верадун решает добавить ещё больше чувств. Он касается лба Элины своей ладонью. Он закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на мгновение – а после Элина ощущает себя… не только собой. Она ощущает чужие эмоции почти также ярко, как свои. Силу, голод, желание. Они выпивают её до дна. Они наполняют взамен адреналином, смешанным с бешеным, продирающим всё тело возбуждением.

Элина стонет от шквала чувств, слишком сильных для неё одной.

Она знает, что никогда с этого не слезет.

Она хочет больше. Она хочет ситха, который всем телом вжимает её в кровать. Он целует. Бесцеремонно и жадно. Он сдёргивает с неё бельё, он перехватывает её, подтягивая ближе, и Элине мало. Кислород поступает в кровь не из воздуха, а от чужих касаний. И Элина задыхается. Ей нужен Верадун. Внутри. Глубоко. Ей нужно ощущать его, как себя, и забыть всё остальное. Элина стонет сквозь сжатые зубы. Она впивается в жёсткие губы, пока пытается нашарить застёжку на чужих штанах. 

Верадун отстраняет её руки, чтобы пригвоздить их к кровати.

Он до сих пор усмехается, так что Элина пытается его пнуть. Получается неловко. Ситх сжимает губами кожу на её шее, и после этого получается только выгнуться под его тело. Жмурясь плотно. Ощущая, как нервные окончания перегорают от острых плотных ощущений. 

– Пожалуйста, – сдаётся Элина. – Верадун. Пожалуйста…

Её выдохи – едва слышные. Они не стирают чужой усмешки. Скорее наоборот. Но ситх целует её в губы. Крепко. Терпеливо. Он проникает рукой между их телами, и, кажется, он наконец-то сдёргивает с себя штаны. 

Элина вжимается в него, пока всё внутри сжимается в ожидании. Она прикрывает глаза. Она старательно расслабляет мышцы, потому что иначе будет больно. Из-за размеров. Из-за того, что ситх редко бывает нежным. А Элина не хочет боли. Она просто хочет его. Целиком. Она хочет жара, и шквала чувств, она хочет ощутить себя живее, чем когда-либо, и она вздрагивает. Ощущая, как к ней прислоняют нечто твёрдое. Ощущая, насколько она мокрая под ним. Элине почти стыдно, но любой стыд выжигает жаром. Вязким, глубоким, засевшим в каждой клетке возбуждением.

Элина хочет ситха внутри себя.

Она получает. Резко. Глубоко. Верадун вбивает её в кровать одним мощным толчком, и из-под губ вырывается стон. Элина прикусывает язык, чтобы стон не превратился во вскрик. Ей не больно. Ей просто… слишком много. Чужой член распирает её изнутри. Он больше, чем то, к чему она способна быть готовой. Он растягивает её до грубого саднящего дискомфорта. Он нужен, именно так, и Элина впивается ногтями в чужие плечи. Она жмурится, но, одно мгновение за другим, ничего не происходит.

Элина ощущает чужое внимание кожей.

Она кивает. Едва заметно. Давая понять, что всё в порядке, и не давая себе сорваться на новую просьбу. Двигаться. Верадун и без того начинает. Он выходит из неё, целуя медленно, и толкается снова. Он горячий и твёрдый, глубоко внутри, а его руки опять сжимают Элину за бёдра. Эти руки не дают отстраниться. Ни на миллиметр. Они заставляют полностью прочувствовать, как он наполняет её собой, и от этого чувства Элина стонет сорванно. На бесконечном горячем выдохе. Мир вокруг с каждой секундой тает. Обрывается в пропасть. Остаётся только Верадун, его язык, его тело и его касания, заставляющие мышцы выгибаться. 

Элина смотрит в жёлтые глаза. Осязаемо обжигающие. Она тратит все свои моральные силы на то, чтобы не забыть дышать. Она закусывает губу и вжимается в кровать затылком, потому что ситх начинает двигаться. В мерном и быстром ритме. Он утыкается в её шею. Он вбирает губами кожу у её ключиц, и Элина окончательно теряется в ощущениях. Они затапливают. Трение изнутри огнём бежит по нервам. Оно напряжением копится в клетках тела. Оно томит и выкручивает. Элина пытается двигаться навстречу чужому телу. Она пытается вдохнуть воздуха, но, раз за разом, сбивается на стон. Высокий. Вымученный. Элине хорошо, ей жарко, она чувствует удовольствие миллиародом иголочек в теле, а Верадун продолжать держать связь с ней через Силу. Отголоски его голода разжигают ощущения сильнее. Они мало что оставляют от разума. Элина слышит стоны, высокие, надорванные, и она плохо осознаёт, что они её. Верадун вбивает её в кровать. Он – единственное, что существует. Он – всё, что Элине нужно, и она изо всех сил обхватывает его руками. Она сжимается на его члене, сильнее и сильнее, и она быстро не выдерживает. Чувства затопляют до краёв. Их так много, что тело трясёт, так много, что наслаждением плавит, их слишком много, и Элина бьётся под тяжёлым телом. 

Верадун наваливается на неё сильнее.

Он не останавливается, и это почти больно. Элина пытается свести ноги. Она пытается выбраться из-под чужого тела, но ситх не выпускает. Он входит в неё, игнорируя то, как сильно внизу пульсирует. Он вбивается в неё быстрее. Элина стонет против воли. Ощущения выходят на новый уровень. Они становятся плотнее. Мощнее. Они отбирают у неё возможность контролировать собственное тело, которое вновь сводит сладко-мучительной судорогой. Элина врезается в чужие губы. Она впивается ногтями в широкие плечи и поджимает пальцы на ногах. Она стонет в поцелуй. Её всю колотит. Каждый глубокий толчок ещё хуже пробирает удовольствием. В груди спирает. В лёгких – горит. Элина держится за чужие плечи. Она бьёт по чужим плечам. Она двигается навстречу и пытается выбраться, ей хорошо так сильно, что это невыносимо, её продирает новой судорогой – а после всё вдруг прекращается. Не так, как должно. Просто… останавливается. Элина слышит злой выдох у себя над ухом. И, спустя несколько секунд, до её сознания тоже доходит стук в дверь.

В мире есть дверь. Есть покои. Есть армия за его пределами, и Верадун командует этой армией, и кто-то, наверное, пришёл с ужасно срочным донесением. С иным лично стучаться бы не посмели.

Верадун отстраняется от неё и, выругавшись сквозь зубы, застёгивает штаны. Элина протягивает ему его маску рукой, дрожащей от отголосков ощущений. Она хотела закончить всё ещё несколько мгновений назад. Потому что казалось, что больше выдержать невозможно. Но сейчас в голове проясняется. Сейчас Элина помнит, как долго обычно всё продолжается, и она точно знает, что чувствовать больше ещё как возможно. Она злится на того, кто за дверью, не меньше ситха. Который закрепляет маску на лице и вдыхает глубоко. Он шагает к двери, голый по пояс, а Элина хватается за ближайшее покрывало. Она натягивает его на себя, прикрывая тело, и садится на кровати. Отойти или одеться она не успела бы в любом случае.

В дверь стучат безостановочно.

Верадун сдвигает щеколду и дёргает её на себя. Так резко, что офицер, стоящий за ней, едва не ударяет кулаком по нему самому. Офицер замирает, крайне испугавшись своего случайного намерения. Спустя миг до него доходит, что его командующий далеко не в доспехах. Элина видит, как глаза военного расширяются в удивлении. Эти глаза бегают по покоям за спиной Верадуна, пока не натыкаются на Элину.

Офицер отворачивается в ту же секунду.

Он бледнеет. Осознавая, что именно прервал, и явно боясь за это возмездия. Элина наблюдает за тем, как испуганно военный протягивает Верадуну датапад, и Элина усмехается себе под нос. Это забавно. Потому что это не первый такой случай. И никому из подчинённых Верадун ещё не разбил голову о стену, но те, она слышала, всё равно перед походами к нему тянут жребий. Вытягивают самый короткий стилус, или что-то вроде того. 

– Вам срочное послание от Дарта Анграла, повелитель Малгус, – сообщает военный удивительно твёрдым голосом. Он только голову немного вжимает в плечи. Элине и самой хочется поёжиться при виде того, как зло Верадун выхватывает датапад из чужой руки. Он закрывает дверь под носом у офицера и стучит пальцами по серому экрану. 

Верадун останавливается на середине комнаты и начинает читать. Чем дальше – тем сильнее хмурясь. Элина тем временем взвешивает свои силы. Она решает, что она всё. Возбуждение ещё бьётся в пульсе, но его не хватит, чтобы вывезти продолжение. К тому же не факт, что есть достаточно времени на продолжение. После подобных срочных посланий Верадун часто срывался чёрт знает куда на чёрт знает какой срок. И Элине обидно из-за того, что она вся исстоналась, а он стоит злой.

Элина выбирается из-под покрывала и подходит к ситху, заложив руки за спину. Каменный пол холодит босые ступни. Верадун читает так внимательно, что даже не замечает её. Пока Элина опускается на колени. Пока она примеривается к его штанам, заметно выпирающим в области паха. Она закусывает губу и протягивает руки к застёжке, как эти руки вдруг накрывает чужой ладонью.

– Не нужно, – Верадун морщится с воистину страдальческим вздохом. – Не сейчас. Анграл… требует моего присутствия.

– Что, настолько немедленно? – уточняет Элина.

Верадун мягко отводит её руки от своих штанов.

– Он в шаттле внизу. Уверен, ему уже донесли, что послание я получил, – Верадун швыряет датапад на кровать и отворачивается к стойке, на которой висят доспехи. – О том, почему я мог к нему опоздать, ему тоже донесут. Если я заставлю его ждать из-за того, что отвлекаюсь на… тебя, – он не говорит “рабыня”, и Элина благодарна ему за это, – то он может счесть это за оскорбление. Ты знаешь, как это работает. 

Элина знает. Про все эти условности и иерархии, про лояльность и про то, как ситхи чувствительны, когда речь заходит о гордости. Она знает, где она – и где они. Она в курсе, что Анграл отвечает за пару сверхсекторов разом, и, раз он прилетел лично – то это честь. А ещё – что каждая минута его времени на вес ауродия. 

– … и я помню, что плевал ты на все эти негласные регламенты, – произносит Элина, наклонив голову к плечу. – Анграл не прождёт лишние полчаса? Серьёзно? Ты только что принёс ему эту планету и обеспечил блокаду всей Республики. Я читала сводки, повелитель. Ты ведь герой войны. Уверена, у тебя есть право… на меня.

Верадун смотрит на неё с сомнением. Он по-прежнему держит её руки. Крепко. Он злится, потому что он знает, что поступит неправильно. Элина тоже это знает. Она запрокидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на ситха снизу-вверх. Она облизывает губы. 

Верадун наблюдает за этим с ощутимо тяжёлым взглядом.

Он отпускает её руки, чтобы взять за оба лекку. У самого основания. Ситх сжимает, несильно, и толкает её на себя. 

Он будет держать её, пока не закончит.

Элина берётся за металлическую застёжку. Пальцы подрагивают, пока она её расстегивает. Возбуждение горячим узлом завязывается внизу живота. 

Она только что перебила приказ одного из самых высокопоставленных лордов в Империи.

Верадун ещё может пожалеть об этом, но она – никогда.


	8. телепорт

Дверь открывают снаружи.

За дверью стоит не Верадун.

Элина, уже севшая на кровати, спешно натягивает покрывало выше к плечам. Потому что одеться она не успела. В общем-то, не посчитала нужным. Она ждала обратно своего повелителя, однако в дверях стоит Дарт Венемал. В чёрно-красных одеждах, украшенных металлом. Венемал высокий, смуглый и усмехающийся. Он даже не пытается как-нибудь по-джентльменски отвернуться от голой неё в более приличную сторону. Нет, он стоит, усмехается шире и смеряет её оценивающим взглядом.

– Малгус улетел вместе с Ангралом, – сообщает ситх. 

Элина сжимает губы. Этого стоило ожидать, но… она надеялась, что Верадун вернётся. Она кивает, давая понять, что поняла. 

Венемал продолжает совершенно нагло пялиться на неё.

Элина спрашивает, сдерживая раздражение в голосе:

– И вы пришли сюда, чтобы?.. – уточняет она, даже умудрившись натянуть вежливую улыбку. Верадун гордился бы её выдержкой. 

– Я лечу на Дромунд-Каас, – пожимает плечами Венемал. – Малгус попросил взять тебя с собой и доставить до его квартиры. 

Элина привыкла думать об апартаментах в Каас-сити как об их с Верадуном квартире. Общей. Слово “его” режет слух. Но Венемал прав. По факту, Элине ничего там не принадлежит. По факту, она сама себе не принадлежит. И, раз Верадун приказал лететь на Дромунд-Каас – она полетит. Она будет только рада забыть эту израненую войной планету.

– Если бы повелитель Малгус был здесь, – аккуратно произносит Элина, – он бы сказал вам убраться отсюда хотя бы на полчаса.

Ей нужно в душ, одеться и собрать вещи, и… и нет, пожалуй, получаса было бы мало.

– А лучше – на час, – добавляет она, встряхнув головой. Так, чтобы лекку легли, закрыв голые плечи. 

Венемал усмехается чуть шире. Шрам, идущий через его глаз, слегка изгибается. 

– Как пожелаете, повелительница, – и это шутливо-уважительное обращение поддевает даже чуть сильнее, чем обычное. Но Элина заставляет себя помнить, что Венемал всегда так себя ведёт. Он не злой. Он просто любит идиотские шутки и плохо её знает.

– Благодарю, – Элина склоняет голову. 

Дверь спальни закрывается, и она выдыхает. Она спускает с себя покрывало и сбивает его на пол ногами. Верадун улетел. Ей придётся ждать его на Дромунд-Каасе.

Элина ненавидит сидеть и ждать его.

Она встаёт с кровати и подходит к двери ванной, когда покои открывают снова. Элина замирает, поворачивая голову назад. 

– Забыл сказать, – добавляет Венемал, совершенно спокойно глядя на неё. Абсолютно голую. Честь ему делает разве что тот факт, что смотрит он в глаза. – Я вылетаю через пару часов. Ты знаешь, как выглядит мой корабль?

– Знаю.

– Отлично, – Венемал улыбается, всё же окинув её тело ухмыляющимся взглядом. – Буду ждать тебя там.

Элина должна сейчас ответить что-то вроде “я поняла, повелитель, спасибо, повелитель”. Но она только сверлит Венемала своим взглядом, разозлённым, пока тот, примиряюще подняв руку, закрывает за собой дверь. 

Венемал с Верадуном периодически воюют вместе. И Венемал всегда не умел стучать, так что просто застать её голой – вовсе не худшая сцена из возможных. Сейчас в помещении хотя бы нет Верадуна, и Элина не лежит перед ним на столе, и она не стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, пока Венемал, извиняясь, убирается подальше. Это было лет шесть назад, а запаса тупых шуток хватило на пять, так что худшее точно в прошлом. Но дверь Элина толкает раздражённо. Она принимает душ. Она одевается в простой костюм из брюк и блузы, потому что драться в пути до Дромунд-Кааса вряд ли придётся. Боевую одежду с нашивками брони, бластеры и бельё она запихивает в сумку. Её она закидывает за плечо. 

Даже если она что-то забыла, то на Дромунд-Каасе будет всё то же самое, но дороже.

Элина выходит из покоев. Оказывается, по бокам от двери стоит пара солдат. На страже. Они не отдают ей честь, потому что не должны. Элина не кивает им, потому что шли они к чёрту. Она спускается по лестницам и переходам захваченного дворца к широкой площадке, забитой кораблями. В основном, военными. Она легко находит личный шаттл Венемала. Корабль небольшой, тёмно-красный и явно усовершенствованный по всем фронтам. Элина разглядывает навесы с какими-то дополнительными лазерами и закрылками, пока идёт к опущенному трапу. Элина когда-то хорошо в этом разбиралась. Место механики в голове давно заняла военная тактика, но модификациями корабля она всё же восхищается.

Элина поднимается по узкому чёрному трапу.

Она надеется, что кроме Венемала в корабле людей не будет. Сильнее этого она надеется только на то, что ситх просто даст ей комнату, в которой можно будет закрыться и спокойно провести все двадцать часов до космопорта Каас-сити.

Из рубки ей приветственно пиликает штатный дроид. 

Из зала ей навстречу выходит Венемал. С ним наедине… слегка дискомфортно. Просто потому что ситх. Но они знакомы кучу лет. Бывало, что они прикрывали друг другу спины. Иногда они даже разговаривали, так что Элина обводит рукой пространство корабля:

– Расскажете, что вы здесь наворотили с модификациями?

Глаза Венемала загораются. Он улыбается одобрительно, и он кивает Элине:

– Одну минуту.

Венемал проходит в рубку, чтобы раздать дроиду указания. Предельно простые. Курс – на Дромунд-Каас, а все точки выхода из гиперпространства на этом пути уже принадлежат Империи. Этот факт помогает чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

В безопасности. В Империи.  
Элина качает головой в такт собственным мыслям. В Империи она никто, она собственность, и поэтому никто её не тронет. В Республике патруль поймал её как свободную контрабандистку – и продал в рабство, потому что нескольким людям так было выгоднее, чем отдавать под республиканский суд. В конце концов, для Элины всё сложилось далеко не так плохо. Но она до сих пор очень хотела бы найти тех людей. Она хотела бы стоять за спиной Верадуна, и чтобы он бил их молниями, пока от них не останутся чёрные спёкшиеся мешки мяса.

Элина улыбается приятной мысли и проходит в небольшой зал с диванами. Ещё здесь есть стенд для оружия, столик и – чуть в стороне – отдельный стол для голоигр.

На столике уже стоит вино.

Элина хотела выпить с тех пор, как Адраас пропесочил её в своём шатре. И Венемал знает её достаточно хорошо, чтобы заранее поставить на стол два бокала. Они куда менее вычурные, чем у Адрааса. В целом, всё здесь – дорогое, но не особо изящное. Просто удобное. И Элине в этом помещении тоже удобно. Она опускается на диван и решает что она, возможно, даже не хочет проводить весь путь в одиночестве. Иногда Венемал бывает нормальным собеседником. Как сейчас, когда он, вывев корабль в гиперпрыжок, возвращается – и следующий час проходит за обсуждением разных типов гипердвигателей, турболазеров и батарей для щитов следующего поколения. Не просачивается ни одного сального взгляда, или пошлой шутки, ни капли презрения или пренебрежения. Конечно, Венемал не относится к ней нормально. Он относится… слегка покровительственно. С юмором. С толикой тепла, потому что она дорога Верадуну, а тот – его друг. Хотя Венемал слабо похож на него. Он моложе. Он легче в разговоре и меньше заточен на войну. 

С ним становится комфортно. И это – то, что Элина испытывает редко.

– Так вы собирались устроить телепорт? – спрашивает она, кивнув на бутылку с вином.

– В смысле? – прищуривается Венемал.

Элина усмехается.

– Это когда ты куда-нибудь вылетаешь и пьёшь так, что в итоге не помнишь дороги.

Венемал присвистывает. 

– Тебя этому не Малгус научил, – произносит он с полной на то уверенностью. Потому что Верадун алкоголя не пьёт. Элина в ответ неопределённо ведёт плечом: 

– Не уверена, что он в курсе таких терминов.

– Это же не из сборника про топ-сто способов пытать республиканцев, – издаёт смешок Венемал.

Элина позволяет себе улыбку.

– А такие есть? 

Венемал улыбается шире. Он сидит от неё на вполне уважительном расстоянии. 

Элина помнит, как лет десять назад он прямо при ней спросил Верадуна, мол, привет, как дела, ничего ли, если он на пару ночей возьмёт её себе. Верадун объяснил, что ничего тогда не останется от Венемала. Тот понял и больше не лез. Элине нравится думать, что он так сильно проникся к ней дружественными чувствами, что уже и не стал бы лезть.

В любом случае – она в безопасности.

– Были бы, если бы Малгус открыл в себе талант к писательству, – отвечает Венемал. – Хотя тогда, скорее, получился бы сборник из топ-тысячи. Впрочем, кому я это рассказываю. 

Он прав. И Элина морщится.

– Давайте не будем про пытки и войну, – предлагает она, пока Венемал откупоривает тёмно-зелёную бутылку. – Вы сами-то от них не устаёте, повелитель?

– Я устал от того, что ты зовёшь меня на “вы”, – с усмешкой переводит тему Венемал. – Смешнее только, когда ты на публике обхаживаешь Малгуса всякими “хозяевами” и “повелителями”.

Венемал наливает вино в её бокал и придвигает его к ней, меняя усмешку на откровенно паскудную ухмылку:

– Я вообще-то слышал, как ты стонешь его имя, – Венемал прищуривается, взглядывая в её лицо. – Он что, серьёзно позволяет тебе звать себя урождённым именем? Он сам тебе его сказал?

Венемал с Верадуном друзья. Но Элина не уверена точно, насколько близкие. Она уверена только в том, что, если Венемал разрешает обращаться к нему на “ты”, то она тоже входит в околодружеский круг. А значит, она может толкнуть его в плечо. Локтём. За ухмылку. И ответить, обхватывая бокал пальцами:

– Спроси у него, если так интересно.

Венемал лишь улыбается в ответ на удар. Он поднимает бокал в воздух и произносит задумчиво:

– Так значит, телепорт?

Элина пожимает плечами.

– Как получится.

Они ударяют бокалы. Тогда, когда Элина практиковала телепорты, она пила вовсе не изысканное столетнее вино. Плюс в том, что это вино ей теперь – как лёгкое поглаживание по голове. Приятно, может даже что-то в теле вскружить, но саму голову Элина и близко не потеряет. Она делает пару глотков, пытаясь распробовать вкус. Пахучий. Сладкий. Она улыбается в ответ на вполне дружескую улыбку.

– А ты, значит, от войны устаёшь? – спрашивает Венемал, и разговор ощутимо становится тяжелее.

– Не все от убийств заряжаются силой, – уклончиво отвечает Элина.

– И правда, – кивает Венемал. – Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно. Смотри. Если бы нас поймали республиканцы, то меня бы казнили как военного преступника. Но что сделали бы с тобой?

Элина отпивает ещё немного вина. Вариант кажется невозможным, потому что Верадун никому не позволил бы взять её в плен. Но поразмышлять оказывается интересно. 

– Я тоже принимала участие в ваших… преступлениях, – замечает она. – В тех местах, где остались свидетели, они бы это подтвердили.

Венемал подаётся чуть ближе к ней. Он возражает:

– Да, но ты не ситх и даже не солдат. Ты всего лишь наложница. Ты бы очень легко смогла рассказать слезливую историю о том, как Малгус заставлял тебя творить всякие ужасные вещи, и ещё пытал в промежутках. К тому же ты инородка, а в Республике вас любят, так что… мне кажется, тебе бы поверили.

Элина отвечает коротко:

– Но он не заставлял.

– И ты бы от него не отреклась? – Венемал неверяще вскидывает брови.

Элина опускает взгляд к татуировкам на его шее. Она… не знает. Просто не знает. Этого всё равно никогда не случится.

– Ты думаешь, я знала бы, что делать без него? – спрашивает Элина.

Венемал хмыкает задумчиво. 

Он предпочитает не отвечать, и Элина благодарна ему за это.

– Никто не верит в то, что ты реально его любишь, – зачем-то произносит он. Не зло. Не с издёвкой. Просто… констатируя факт. Возможно, даже сочувствуя. Элина выпивает вино в бокале. До дна. Она кладёт его на стол, чтобы Венемал налил нового, и отвечает глухо:

– Мне неважно, что думают эти люди.

В голосе Венемала слышится одобрение:

– Ты вся в Малгуса.

Далеко не вся. Но лучше так, чем если бы её тоже постоянно сжирала ярость.

– Налей мне ещё, – просит Элина и откидывается на подушки. – Ты послушаешь, если я попрошу не говорить со мной… про него?

Венемал учтиво наполняет её бокал тёмно-красным вином. И спросить он, кажется, пытается осторожно:

– Почему? – его голос звучит мягче, чем всё, что Элина слышала от него прежде. – Ты не виновата. Любовь не выбирают.

Не виновата… в их убийствах? в том, что ей больно? в том, что она не хочет даже говорить об этом?

– Но я выбираю быть с ним, – Элина отвечает сразу на всё и устало прикрывает глаза. Она ждёт, когда алкоголь начнёт действовать. Когда ей станет хорошо и мягко, и тупые вопросы перестанут её бесить.

Определённо, алкоголя для этого нужно больше.

– Выбираешь? – и на этот раз в низком голосе звучит сарказм.

Элина выгибает бровь, посылая на Венемала раздражённый взгляд.

– Ты правда думаешь, что я не могу сбежать? Например, сразу после того, как ты высадишь меня в Каас-сити?

– Можешь, – Венемал примиряюще вкладывает полный бокал ей в руку. – Конечно, можешь. Потому что Малгус эту возможность тебе оставляет. Он посадил бы тебя на цепь, если бы захотел, но… Думаю, ему нравится считать, что ты с ним по доброй воле. 

Он пригубляет вино и добавляет нейтрально:

– Не могу сказать, что его в этом вопросе понимают другие ситхи.

– Потому что я не человек? – раздражение начинает прорываться в голос, и Элина отпивает ещё вина. Кажется, его пары начинают попадать в мозг. Наконец-то.

– Вроде того.

Не человек. А значит, её место – на цепи, и плевать всем на её собственную волю. Элина знает, как принято считать в Империи. Она много лет это знает, и никогда это не перестанет её злить.

Ей нужен телепорт. Один маленький телепорт до Дромунд-Кааса. И чтобы Венемал заткнулся, или вернулся к обсуждению гипердрайвов, или просто молча сидел и подливал ей вина.

– Ты тоже так считаешь? – спрашивает она в лоб. Чтобы не тратить, если что, время на не стоящее того общение.

– Считал, – лаконично отвечает Венемал. – Ты… разрушаешь некоторые стереотипы.

Элина хмыкает в ответ на сомнительный комплимент. 

Элина пьёт вино, позволяя ему тормозить мыслительные процессы.

Элина хочет просто перестать думать. Ненадолго. Всего лишь на время полёта, а дальше можно снова рассуждать про Империю, про местные нравы и вселенские несправедливости.

Она пытается прикинуть, как именно лучше пошутить о том, что Венемал – подходящая компания для того, чтобы перестать думать. И не разозлится ли он в ответ на это.

Впрочем… Венемал точно не разозлится. Он рассмеётся.

Элина отпивает вина.

Алкоголь расслабляет мозг.

Элина готовится к телепорту и улыбается себе под нос.


	9. убивать и надеяться

Элина никак не может согреться. Холод иголками колет снаружи. По коже. Потому что апартаменты – ужасно большие, и Элина в них теряется. Холод внутри. Он впивается в сердце и выгрызает в нём жилы. Это мертвенный холод. Он пугает её. Он смотрит на неё из теней глазами замученных, сгоревших, застреленных, забитых до смерти. На её глазах или её руками. Элина сжимает их в кулаки, но пальцы не прекращают дрожать. Она подходит к окну. Огромному. Панорамному, через всю стену зала. За ним Каас-сити горит глубокими оттенками синего и красного. Тёмно-красного. Как боевые стяги. Как кровь на руках. Как брызги на чужих доспехах.

Ни один из холодных чужих огней не светит ей надеждой.

Над небоскрёбом пролетает чёрный шаттл, и низкий гул дрожью отдаётся по телу. Транспортники с солдатами летают с таким же гулом. Как эвакуаторы раненых, боевые дроиды и огромные крейсера. Такой гул значит смерть.

На Дромунд-Каасе он не значит ничего, но у Элины плохо выходит перенастроиться.

Она уже несколько дней на планете, которая никогда не станет ей домом. Всё здесь – чужое. Имперское, человеческое и ситхское. Чёрно-фиолетовый шторм, клубящийся в небе, оставляет в комнате отблески. Он наполняет изнутри чем-то густым и тёмным. Неприятным. Поднимающимся до самого горла.

Должно быть, однажды её похоронят здесь. Если останется, что хоронить.

Элина смотрит на Дромунд-Каас и видит свою могилу.

Элина жмурится и видит войну.

Она не выдерживает. Она плотнее закутывается в длинное ночное платье и отходит от окна в темноту. Вязкую. Липкую. Здесь много теней. Здесь тихо, но голоса – от шёпота до крика – бьются в голове. Это чужие голоса и чужая кровь, и обычно у Элины выходит о них не думать. Но иногда она остаётся одна. Надолго. Ей так нельзя.

Небо Дромунд-Кааса – это темнота и шквал.

Это небо сносит её с ног, и Элина силой заставляет себя отвернуться. Она оставляет за спиной звёзды, скрытые под тучами. Она так часто летала к звёздам. Она так сильно мечтала об этом в детстве, и она…

Элина встряхивает головой и силится отвлечься. Чем угодно, лишь бы заткнуть пустоту у себя в груди. 

Она достаёт из шкафа бутылку вина, которую Венемал подарил ей на прощание. Оно красное. Тяжёлое. От него будет плохо на утро, но зато сейчас – Элина очень надеется – её просто утопит в чём-нибудь тёплом и ненавязчивом.

Она проходится по всей квартире, включая освещение. С ним становится чуть лучше. Тени навечно въелись под кожу, и кровь на ней никогда не исчезнет, но так они становятся чуть менее заметны. Теперь снаружи темнее, чем внутри. Теперь шторм Дромунд-Кааса давит, просачиваясь сквозь щели ядовитым тяжёлым страхом, но Элина закутывается в плед. Она откупоривает бутылку и наливает себе бокал до обитых металлом краёв. Это дорогое вино, пахучее и сладкое, и иногда Элине хочется чего-то потяжелее. Алкоголя или формальдегида в дозе, едва приемлемой. Чтобы страх, давно сросшийся со внутренностями, отслоился и свернулся вместе с кровью. Чтобы она смогла его вытошнить. Чтобы её вырубило, и можно было надеяться, что с пробуждением что-то изменится.

Не изменится.

Никогда.

Это знание – хуже шторма. Хуже яда и крови. Оно засело глубоко в клетках. Если слишком долго думать о нём, то начинает вполне физически ломить виски и выворачивать мышцы. Это знание пробирает до костей. Хрупких. Почти стеклянных. Это знание – простое и твёрдое, как дюрасталь. Это знание – безысходность. 

Элина не думает.

Она включает голопроектор, и голубые искры взрывом разносятся по комнате. Из них спустя секунду складывается фильм. Какой-то простой и очень хороший. Он про любовь. Настоящую. Красивую и светлую.

Элина отпивает вина и откидывается на спинку дивана.

Она знает, что Верадун вернётся к ней.

Это значит, что она готова ждать вечность.

Это не та любовь, о которой говорят в голофильмах. Это – болезненная. Скорее одержимость, чем привязанность. Но она – всё, что у Элины есть, и она делает новый глоток вина.

Алкоголь вливается в вены лёгкой потерей контроля. Мыслями, которые разбегаются в разные стороны. Искрами. Импульсами. 

Элина выпивает совсем немного, но этого достаточно, чтобы совершить ошибку.

Элина смотрит на то, как герой в фильме собственным телом заслоняет героиню от взрыва.

Элина чувствует, как на глазах выступают слёзы. Она жмурится в попытке их сдержать. Она не хочет плакать. Она честно не понимает, откуда эти слёзы сейчас взялись. Её тоже заслоняли от взрывов. Её защищали, и целовали, и обнимали как самое дорогое.

Ей никогда не говорили, что любят. 

Элина отставляет бокал в сторону и обнимает себя руками. Крепко. Пытаясь сдержать что-то острое, что-то солёное, что-то, что взрезает грудную клетку изнутри и прорывается наружу всхлипом.

Элина не знает, почему она плачет.

Она не знает, за что.

Ярко-фиолетовая молния взрезает комнату тёмным проблеском.

Молнии, удары, боль.

Элина совершенно не знает, за что, и новый всхлип упрямо пробивается через клетку рёбер.

Взгляд натыкается на металлическую поверхность стола. Зеркально блестящую. Элина видит себя. В простом синем платье и тёмно-красном пледе. 

Люди всегда считали её красивой. 

Элина помнит, как сильно она ненавидела это. Потому что из-за этого делали больно. Гораздо чаще – пытались сделать. Из-за этого пришлось учиться драться, из-за этого к ней приставали, из-за этого её продали. 

Элина смотрит в свои глаза, и что-то в ней вздрагивает.

Глаза – большие и зелёные.

Глаза – властные и холодные, как и подобает очередной имперской твари без права на прощение. 

Элина ненавидела людей с такими глазами.

Элина смотрит в них сейчас, и это отрезвляет. Это напоминает о том, кем она стала. Существа с такими глазами не плачут. Элина знает, что не должна извиняться за это. Никто во всей галактике не извинялся за то, что эта галактика сделала с ней. За то, что мир всегда был глухим и грубым. Никто не объяснял, как в нём выжить. Не было никакой семьи. Никакой жалости. Были улицы, голод и драки. Рабство. Боль такая, что не оставалось сил даже кричать. Такая, что хотелось молить о смерти, а не о спасении. Тогда уже не осталось страха того, что пристрелят – только того, что могут промахнуться. Боль – взамен на попытку сохранить от себя хоть что-то. Пока её ломали. Пока её выламывало. Кусочек за кусочком. Удар за ударом. 

Элина смотрит в свои глаза и знает, что для кого-то она может выглядеть чудищем. Когда она в бою. Когда ей приказано убивать. 

Она смотрит и не видит в себе ничего действительно ужасного. Никакой нечеловеческой мощи, никакой сверхъестественной силы. Она уверена, что не чудовище и что она никогда не смогла бы им стать. В ней нет того, что есть в чудовищах. Её просто разрушали. Кусочек за кусочком. Кусочек за кусочком. 

Её не разрушили до конца, и поэтому она хочет плакать.

Вино отравит её и поможет ей. Фильм – забьёт голову. А потом вернётся Верадун, и его присутствие выбьет из головы любое лишние мысли.

Элина пытается отвлечься, но получается из рук вон плохо.

Элина пьяна, и, возможно, в этом дело.

Элина пьяна, и её тошнит. Хотя вино отличное. Но в груди болью бьются воспоминания, которые хочется выблевать. Вместе с кровью. Вместе с остатками себя – той, нетронутой, той, которая так сильно старалась и была такой невыносимо глупой. Думала, что она сильная. Думала, что всегда так сможет. Так свято верила, что в ней есть нечто особенное, нечто стойкое, нечто, что ни у кого не выйдет сломать.

Боль расходится по сердцу трещинами. Дышать – больно. Дышать… вовсе не кажется нужным. Элине плохо. Физически. Она подтягивает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками. Она качается из стороны в сторону. Пытаясь проморгаться. Пытаясь выдавить из сознания мысли, которые проходятся наждачкой прямо по мозгу.

Элина думала, что рабовладельцы – ублюдки, и мечтала вырезать их всех.

Элина помогает им завоёвывать целые планеты.

Элина была уверена, что она чего-то стоит, и что эту сумму невозможно выразить в деньгах.

Она ведь сопротивлялась. Она лягалась. Она кричала, и материлась, и плакала. Так сильно, что глаза болели. Словно в них напихали песка. Песка было очень много на Джеонозисе. Там было жарко, сухо и очень больно. Там не было ничего, кроме боли и гордости. Пока кто-то жил. Пока у кого-то были дома, семьи, рассветы и свобода. Наверное, так просто всё устроено. Кому-то суждено жить, а кому-то – выбиваться из сил и задыхаться в подвалах. Наверное, Элине просто не суждено было выплыть, но она всегда цеплялась за своё существование. Было что-то глубоко в груди, что-то, что не давало надежде умереть. Нечто наивное и нетронутое. Никем. Никогда.

Элина пьяна, и часть её хочет быть прежней.

Элина плачет, потому что у неё не получится. В груди давно уже всё выжжено. Ничего нетронутого не осталось. Когда-то её слёзы не пропадали, когда-то они становились кровью, которая текла по её венам и заставляла идти вперёд. Сейчас слёзы только мешают. Вперёд толкает лишь горящий в груди огонь. Который Элине сложно разжечь самой. Ощущение такое, словно её сердце вот-вот взорвётся от недостатка тепла и кислорода. Элина вдыхает. Глубоко. Но этого не хватает. Ничего не хватает, когда рядом нет Верадуна.

Элина одна, и ей больно.

Иногда она хочет, чтобы в груди стало так холодно, чтобы… чтобы больше уже не болело. Но это никогда не получится. Не рядом с Верадуном. Он – огонь. Он – самый сильный наркотик, на который только можно было напороться. Он – ад, который не вокруг и не после смерти, а внутри. Он – самое дорогое, что есть. И пусть погибают люди. Пусть слёзы сушат кожу и боль рвёт на части, Элина всё выдержит. Но только не быть одной. Не на этой холодной и тёмной планете. 

Она устала.

Ей нужно ощутить пламя прямиком в венах. Ей нужно, чтобы её любили. Потому что это так. Потому что проще выломать себе руки локтями внутрь, чем признать, что она может ошибаться. Её любят. Также безнадёжно и отчаянно, как любит она. Обязательно. Непременно. 

Шторм в чужом небе бьётся синхронно с сердцем. С этим набухшим страданиями куском мяса, обложенным надеждами и осколками. Оно бьётся нездорово быстро. На одном последнем дыхании Элина держится поразительно долго, и глаза сами собой закрываются. 

Элина пытается представить что-то другое.

Она пытается сбежать из галактики, в которой всё зачем-то не так, как она хотела бы. Под закрытыми веками встаёт так много всего. Простого. Обычного. Тихого и тёплого, такого, чего никогда не будет. Не с ней. Не с ними. Верадун – огонь чистый и яростный. К нему нельзя быть близко. Элина сблизилась, и обожглась, и всё остальное в жизни выжгло под корень. Ничего больше не изменится. Никогда. Она тысячу раз может обжечься, и всё равно будет желать сгореть. Потому что лучше кричать от боли, чем тонуть в этом проклятом холоде. Верадун вернётся, и это будет тяжело. От этой тёмной планеты – прямиком к звёздам. Со звёзд – прямиком в кровь. Элина будет истекать кровью. Она будет задыхаться, и у неё останутся шрамы. Но, в конце концов, она снова выживет. Она будет гореть, и она будет счастлива. И это – то, что имеет значение.

Элина выпила совсем немного, но она ощущает, как по щеке скатывается ненавистная солёная влага.

Любить – разрушающе.

Желать, чтобы тебя полюбили – пытка.

Элина помнит боль, с которой всё начиналось. Наверное, из той жесткой, ублюдочной боли по определению не могло получиться ничего правильного. Но Элина не хотела правильного. Она понятия не имела, что правильно, а что нет, она лишь пыталась выжить. Верадун предложил ей жизнь. Он предложил ей всё, кроме свободы – если только она перестанет сопротивляться. И это казалось таким лёгким. Как шаг в пропасть. Всего раз, первый и единственный, кому-то поверить. Разрешить себе перестать бороться. Позволить кому-то позаботиться. Совсем немного.

Элина позволила.

Верадун смотрел, как она плачет, и говорил, что она сильная.

Он врал. Элина хочет быть сильной и терпеливой. У неё даже получается. Почти всегда. Но прямо сейчас выходит только сглотнуть шумно и вцепиться в подушку как в единственную опору.

Она не хочет, чтобы ей стало лучше. Она просто хочет находиться в чужих объятиях.

Любовь сжигает её, и бежать от этого – некуда.

Он ведь мог просто убить её тогда. Убить, и Элина была бы благодарна. Ему ничего бы это не стоило, а Элине больше никогда не было бы больно. Но он взял её с собой. Он сделал из неё ту, кем она клялась никогда не становиться в детстве. 

Элина помнит, как Верадун посмотрел ей в глаза и дал ей надежду.

Это было худшим, что он мог ей дать.

Он показал ей жизнь. Он заставил её ощутить чувства, которые до сих пор сильнее неё самой. Любовь такую, что, даже когда десятки ран были на теле, Элина чувствовала только его касания. Он подсадил её на ощущение счастья, и ради новой дозы его любви Элина шла на жертвы. Раз за разом. Кусочек за кусочком.

Ей страшно, потому что она знает: её не хватит навечно.

Она пытается жить, пока в ней ещё хоть что-то осталось. Потому что есть воспоминания, которые стоят разбитого сердца. Потому что её сердце любит каждым своим осколком. И с таким прошлым она уже никогда не сможет остановиться. Она будет убивать и надеяться. Целовать и надеяться. Погибать и сильно, больно, до разорванных сухожилий надеяться, что её любят в ответ.

Возможно, Элина уже разрушена.

Возможно, она просто не в состоянии понять этого, пока не наступит самая последняя точка.

Гром за окном проходится по телу сплошной низкой вибрацией.

Элине холодно до дрожи, и плед не помогает. В глазах стоят слёзы. Перед глазами стоит темнота, и Элина пытается бороться. Она пытается склеить своё сердце счастливыми воспоминаниями, но их оказывается мало. Так ничтожно мало, что что-то в ней переламывается и сдаётся. В очередной раз. 

Новый вдох равен удушью.

Новый вдох равен тихой обречённости и застарелой, гудящей боли в груди. Глухому давлению на воспалённый мыслями мозг.

Элина знает, что ей не достанется счастливый конец. Она просто надеется, что её конец не превратится в трагедию. Что у неё есть ещё время. Любить. Бороться. Биться на самом острие ножа, потому что кровь ещё бежит по жилам, а в сердце осталось, чему гореть.

Элина знает, что все умирают.

Она уверена в том, что не все живут. А ещё – в том, что она бы выбрала его снова. У неё ни за что не хватило бы сил отказаться. Кто-то мог бы её пожалеть. Кто-то мог бы назвать Верадуна чудовищем. Но кто тогда Элина, если она его целует? 

Она взглядывает на своё отражение и видит опухшие красноватые веки. Дорожки влаги на щеках. Сероватые полосы под глазами. 

Она не такая уж и красивая прямо сейчас.

Часть её разума, не затуманенная до конца, осознаёт, что вино было лишним. Что нового бокала точно не надо. Элине только нужно добраться до кровати, выспаться, и, когда Верадун вернётся, она снова будет красивой. Способной и сильной. Он любит её за это. Он обязательно её любит. Эта мысль бьётся в голове, и с каждым ударом пульса она вызревает во всё более сильный всхлип.

Тишину квартиры вдруг нарушает далёкий звук открываемой двери. За окном взрывается молния. Внутри лопаются нервы. Элина спешно вытирает щёки краем пледа. Она кусает губы, но всхлип всё равно из-под них прорывается. Он очень громкий. Верадун точно его слышал.

Элина утыкается лицом в подушку и раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

Ей стыдно быть перед ним такой. 

Она слышит его шаги. Она не слышит металлических отзвуков – а значит, он не в доспехах. Он останавливается рядом. Это Элина чувствует физически. Давлением его взгляда на кожу. Мурашками по ней.

Она сильнее обнимает подушку и поднимает заплаканное лицо.

Верадун стоит, заслоняя собой шторм. Он действительно не в доспехах – только в простых чёрных одеждах. Он спокоен. Он лишь вздыхает, окидывая взглядом стол, вино и Элину.

– Сколько ты выпила?

Его голос – мягок и экстатичен. Он значит, что все мучительные мысли вот-вот оборвутся. Что Элина сможет раствориться в его огне куда успешнее, чем в алкоголе.

– Почти ничего, – произносит она, мотая головой.

Это ведь правда.

Ей не нужно напиваться, чтобы расплакаться, и, наверное, это плохо. Верадун этого не говорит. Он молча обходит диван и опускается рядом. Он забирает подушку у неё из рук. 

Элина смотрит в обжигающие жёлтым глаза, и ей совершенно плевать на себя. Плевать, если она сломается. Главное во всей чёртовой жизни – чтобы Верадун сейчас обнял её. Пусть он обнимет. Пусть он гладит её по голове и смотрит так, словно никогда не причинит ей боли. Пусть даже это тысячу раз будет неправдой.

Элина знает, чем всё это закончится, и она всё равно позволяет ситху прижать её к своей груди. 

– Что-то случилось? – раздаётся над головой хриплый голос. – По дороге сюда? Или кто-то приходил к тебе?

Элина мотает головой. В ответ на всё. Она почти теряет сознание, растворяясь в согревающей изнутри близости. В руках Верадуна – блаженное тепло и редкое спокойствие, в руках Верадуна – желание не просыпаться следующую тысячу лет. Не существовать. Не знать о том, что она существует. Из-за него Элине порой жутко хочется стереть себе память, но нельзя. В памяти – самые драгоценные моменты в жизни. Моменты с ним.

Он обнимает её, крепко, и Элине снова кажется, что оно того стоило. Всегда будет стоить. Она хочет остаться в этом обманывающем сердце мгновении до конца всего мира вокруг. Она ощущает пресловутых бабочек в животе. Пока что они не доходят до горла. Пока что они не начинают душить, и у Элины нестерпимо горят в немом желании губы. 

Чужие руки, скрытые под перчатками, поглаживают её по спине и лекку.

– Тогда что? – спрашивает Верадун, и осторожность в его голосе плавит сердце. Он редко бывает осторожным. Он не так часто бывает по-настоящему внимательным. И недостаток внимания – не самое худшее. Хуже – когда Элина делает что-то не так. Хуже – когда он бьёт. Не так, чтобы покалечить. Только чтобы наказать. Если она нарушила условности на глазах у других. Если она опозорила его. Он никогда не ударит её по-настоящему сильно, но от этого не становится легче. Каждый редкий раз, когда он замахивается, внутри ломается нечто важнее костей. И это всё неправильно. Обидно, несправедливо и жутко неправильно.

Элина любит его. Действительно любит. Потому что она не может ненавидеть его. Ни за что. Она видела, как он делает ужасные вещи, и она простила бы ему любое убийство. 

Верадун кладёт ладонь на её лицо. Он заставляет её поднять его. Чтобы она смотрела в его глаза, пока он произносит терпеливо:

– Объясни мне, что произошло, Элина. 

Звучит, как приказ.

Он ведь сам учил её подчиняться приказам, верно?

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо отвечает она. – Ничего больше.

Верадун прикрывает глаза устало.

Элина редко говорит об этом. Она старается не говорить. Она знает, кому она признаётся. Верадун не ответит ей тем же. Он никогда себе такого не позволит. Такие, как он, считают, что любовь ничего не стоит, но Элине плевать, во что она ей обошлась.

Она прячет лицо на чужой груди.

– Прости, – шепчет она, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить молчание. 

Она слышит, как Верадун снимает с себя маску. Спустя секунду – она ощущает, как жёсткие губы прижимаются к её лбу. 

Верадун не спрашивает больше ничего. Возможно, он знает. Возможно, он просто не хочет знать. О том, что делает с ней. О том, как мало от неё осталось.

Элина обнимает его. Сильно. Сил в ней – ровно на одно объятие, как если бы оно было последним. 

Если это любовь, то она убьёт её.

Если это любовь, то любовь нужно придумать заново.

Верадун не говорит ничего, но он крепче заворачивает её в плед. Он продевает руки под её лопатки и колени, а спустя мгновение – он поднимает её. Он начинает куда-то шагать. Кажется, к спальне. Своей. 

Элина ужасно боится стать однажды чудовищем.

Верадун – она знает – боится быть человеком.

Он мог бы ударить её, если бы она сказала такое вслух.

Элина молчит. Она дышит его теплом и наслаждается лёгким ощущением невесомости. Верадун заносит её в какую-то скрытую мраком комнату, и прямо сейчас она почти не боится его. В конце концов, всё в нём можно понять. Не принять. У Элины никогда не получится быть настолько выжженой и жестокой. Но – понять. И любить. Любить так сильно, словно новое утро никогда не наступит. 

Верадун опускает её на свою кровать. Подушка мягко ударяет в голову. Одеяло, ведомое чужими руками, заменяет плед.

Верадун выпрямляет спину.

– Спи, – и это даже не звучит приказом. Но Элина понимает, что он сейчас уйдёт. Этот факт болью сжимает сердце. Чужие касания огнём горят изнутри. Никогда не исчезнут. Никогда не затянутся. И Элине нужно больше. Нужно, чтобы обняли крепче, чтобы притянули к себе и никогда не отпускали. Она цепляется за чужую руку. Она не позволила бы себе таких просьб, но она немного пьяна, и завтра это сойдёт за оправдание.

– Останься, – она хочет этого так сильно, что сердце выламывает. – Верадун, останься. Пожалуйста. 

Она осмеливается любить его, даже зная, что этому придёт конец. Её конец. А он – её пульс по вискам. Тот соблазн, который вытравливает изнутри всё остальное. Для того, чтобы поддаться ему, нужна была храбрость. Нужна была сила. Нужно было отдать так бесчеловечно много, что новая порция слёз подступает к глазам.

Элина не может поверить в то, что отдала недостаточно.

Она держится пальцами за чужую руку. Она смотрит в глаза. Их выражение смягчается. Словно Верадуну жаль. Словно он чувствует отголоски её боли. И у него наверняка есть что-то важное, какое-то очередное дело, отчёт, или план, или моделирование атаки, но он поглаживает её ладонь своей.

Он обходит кровать, и он опускается рядом. Элина жмурится, когда чужие руки обхватывают её и притягивают к себе. Она цепляется за эти руки. Она утыкается в них лицом и вся сжимается в позу эмбриона. Ей хорошо так. Она ощущает, как тонет. Она никогда не могла найти себе места, но прямо сейчас, в эти редкие секунды, всё в жизни кажется правильным. Элина закрывает глаза, и она не видит адских чужеродных картин. Ей не больно. Ей не нужно умолять себя не кричать. Ей больше не нужно надрываться так, ей никогда не придётся, и пусть с Верадуном тоже бывает больно – в конце концов, он спасает её. Чувства превращают существование в жизнь. Тепло, исходящее от чужого тела, делает его выносимым.

Она не сможет уйти от него. Никогда. Это ощущалось бы смертью. 

Элину отпускает шторм и страх.

Она засыпает, пока Верадун греет её ладони.


	10. ничего и никогда

– Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю, – чеканит Элина в чужую спину. Эта спина – в кои-то веки – скрыта не доспехами, а простыми чёрными одеждами. Потому что Верадун собирается не в бой. По крайней мере, не с джедаями. Нет, сегодня у него встреча. Неофициальная встреча для обсуждения неофициальных вопросов государственной важности. С Дартом Ангралом и ещё какими-то ситхами. В одном из лучших мест для досуга на всём Дромунд-Каасе.

Элина смотрит на костюм, который ей по такому случаю предстоит надеть. 

Элина смотрит в чужую спину с гневом.

– Знаю, – пожимает плечами ситх. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял в этом клубе кого-то другого?

Верадун оборачивается к ней через плечо. Он в маске, но Элина всё равно видит: он усмехается. Потому что сама мысль о том, как к нему будет клеиться какая-нибудь полуголая танцовщица, Элину, очевидно, злит. Очень. И Верадун прекрасно об этом знает.

– Нет, – отвечает она, скрестив руки на груди. Вешалка, которую она сжимает в одной из ладоней, неприятно упирается в плечо.

Ещё Элина знает, что в одиночестве Верадун сидеть всё равно не будет. Так не принято. Он же лорд ситхов, он сильный, он богатый и влиятельный, и такие просто обязаны иметь при себе одну-другую смазливую рабыню. Для статуса. 

– Значит, одевайся, – бросает Верадун, поворачиваясь обратно. К выходу из её комнаты. Он зашёл, объяснил ситуацию и выбрал из её шкафа нужную вешалку. Он оставляет её с ней в руках.

– Оденусь, – Элина зло отвечает себе под нос. – Но мне это не нравится.

Верадун тормозит на секунду, прежде чем выйти.

– Мне тоже.

Дверь за его спиной встаёт на место. 

Элина вытягивает вешалку перед собой и смеряет свой костюм скептическим взглядом. От одного этого взгляда в голову лезут неприятные ассоциации. Потому что костюм – это считанные сантиметры ткани и много-много цепочек, камней и прочих украшений. Всё – либо чёрное, либо красное. Либо серебро. Как кольца на лекку. 

Элина швыряет вешалку на кровать, встряхивает головой и расстёгивает домашнее платье. Она стягивает его через голову и оставляет валяться на полу. Вслед за платьем отправляется бельё. Взамен Элина надевает трусы – хитросплетение нитей – и юбку, которая едва достаёт ей до середины бедра. Мало что закрывая. Потому что скроена юбка из какой-то полупрозрачной сетки и всё тех же ненавистных цепочек. Пара чашечек, держащихся на таких же, по идее, должны закрывать грудь. И они закрывают – но всё остальное остаётся голым. Шею и плечи Элина кое-как прикрывает украшениями. На лекку надевает кольца. Она подходит к столику, вперемешку заваленному косметикой и запчастями от бластеров, и с сожалением сдвигает запчасти в сторону.

Она не помнит, когда она в последний раз с такой злостью раскрашивала своё лицо. Но она это делает. Старательно. Красиво. Потому что рядом с Верадуном – её место, а не какой-нибудь посторонней девушки. Потому что он хочет видеть её подле себя, и куча других людей тоже её увидит, и раз это неизбежно – Элина хотя бы будет соответствовать чужому статусу. 

Она выходит из комнаты, ожидая увидеть Верадуна.

Встречает её чей-то наглый восхищённый присвист.

Элина поворачивает голову и улыбается сдержанно.

– Венемал, – она чуть не говорит по привычке «повелитель», но эту привычку можно оставить. Они хорошо провели время по пути до столицы. Они болтали, шутили и играли в голоигры, и было на самом деле весело. Элина даже была уверена, что она теперь хорошо к нему относится. 

Присвист вызывает в ней сомнения.

Притворный поклон, с которым ситх её приветствует, слабо помогает ему исправиться.

Он выпрямляет спину, и Элина видит, какие усилия он прикладывает, чтобы не ухмыляться. Факт этих усилий всё же слегка сглаживает наглость. Элина кивает ему. Она сдерживает побуждение скрестить руки на груди. Она не пытается натянуть юбку ниже. Она стоит спокойно, с достоинством выпрямив спину, потому что иначе – априори жалко. И это сложно. Сложно, потому что именно с такими одеждами связан худший период в жизни.

– Где мой повелитель? – уточняет Элина.

Венемал, одетый в чёрно-золотой костюм и длинный узорчатый плащ, кивает в сторону коридора. 

– У себя. 

– Ты… тоже там будешь? – спрашивает Элина, делая шаг к коридору.

– Я, – кивает Венемал, загибая пальцы, – Малгус и Адраас. Вряд ли кто-то ещё. Анграл позвал тех, кто участвует в Кампании Кольца, свободен прямо сейчас и способен вывезти какую-то его новую операцию, так что… Ну чего ты так морщишься. Думаешь, Адраас тебя такой не видел?

Элина в ответ только морщится сильнее. Она не хочет видеть Адрааса. В любом виде. Но вечер изначально не обещал быть приятным, так что она вздыхает обречённо и уходит в комнату к Верадуну. 

– Мог предупредить, что мы едем не одни, – произносит она, заходя внутрь. Ситх накидывает капюшон на голову. Он отвечает шипящим из-за маски голосом:

– Если бы Венемал предупредил меня, я бы именно так и сделал, – он оборачивается к Элине. Он смотрит на неё. Внимательно. Мягко. – Ты похожа на цветок.

Краска ударяет в щёки с такой силой, словно Элине пятнадцать. Она улыбается. Так открыто, как почти никогда не получается. 

– Идём, – говорит Верадун, приобнимая её за талию.

Из-за того, что кожа голая, её тут же стягивает мурашками. Однако Элина продолжает держать осанку и держаться ровно. Венемал уже ждёт их у двери. На глазах у Верадуна он умудряется даже ни разу не подшутить над ней. Элине представить сложно, каких запасов силы воли это Венемалу стоит, пока они спускаются в лифте, пока идут вдоль небоскрёба, а Верадун говорит что-то про Анграла.

– … Адраас хочет стать его фаворитом, – завершает он с недобрым прищуром. – Так что…

– … так что ты ему прислал такую же одежду, как Элине? – наконец не выдерживает Венемал. – Ну, в смысле, как намёк, чтобы выслужиться перед Ангралом. Я сейчас не имею в виду, что Элина выслуживается, я со всем уважением, просто…

– Замолчи, – Элина произносит это синхронно с Верадуном. Только тот говорит это со смешком, а Элина – с раздражением. Блеклым. Усталым. Хотя она представляет себе Адрааса в одних цепочках, и это смешно. Она представляет, как он вытанцовывал бы перед Ангралом, и это вдвойне смешно.

В реальности вытанцовывать будут девушки вроде неё.

Элина очень надеется, что Верадун к этому времени уже решит уйти.

Венемал ускоряет шаг, чтобы быстрее них подойти к тёмно-красному кару. И Элина разбирается в технике. Но этот кар обвешан таким количеством тюнинга и модификаций, что угадать его модель она не в состоянии даже приблизительно.

– Так ты прилетел сюда, чтобы показать мне новый кар? – хмыкает Верадун.

– Именно так, Малгус, – отвечает Венемал с широкой улыбкой. Он заставляет дверцы кара отлететь вверх, и что ж, техника действительно красивая. Элина оценивает. – И только попробуй сказать мне, что он того не стоил.

Элина – одна – садится на заднее сиденье. Ситхи начинают обсуждать что-то про битву над Хотом, Внешнее Кольцо и военную кампанию.

Элина слушает их голоса на фоне. Она смотрит на Цитадель. Она не уверена, что хочет на неё смотреть, но башня магнетически притягивает взгляд. Странно осознавать, что внутри находится знаменитый Император. Что он на самом деле, взаправду правит Империей не одну сотню лет. Элина видела многие вещи, которые другие посчитали бы магией. Но мощь такого масштаба – на грани её понимания.

Верадун бывал в Цитадели.

Элина так близка к имперской верхушке, и вместе с тем – так ничтожно мало значит, что думать об этом вряд ли стоит. Вечер и без того не будет лёгким. Потому что Венемал вскоре приземляет кар на крыше небоскрёба, горящего ярко-красными огнями. Их здесь встречают. Пара людей в строгих костюмах кланяются ситхам и провожают их через глухие двери к полутёмному залу. Элина идёт за ними. Она идёт в комплекте, и ей уже не впервой. Молчать. Держаться на шаг позади того, кого она обязана звать либо повелителем, либо хозяином. Не требовать к себе внимания. Быть спокойной в ответ на чужие взгляды. 

В общем-то, на Элину не так уж и много смотрят. В зале много девушек, одетых ещё более откровенно. Здесь мало огней и ещё меньше – столиков, огороженных плотными завесами. Внизу, под балконом, светятся яркими несколько сцен. Одна – с пилоном, другая – с какими-то гимнастическими кольцами, есть пустые, есть полные ступенек и изгибов. На каждой плавно двигаются танцовщицы. Все – экзотки, как Элина. Все – в тонких позолоченных ошейниках. 

Музыка басами тяжёлого изотопа расходится по телу. 

Здесь было бы красиво, если бы не ошейники. 

Ситхов проводят к отдельно огороженной ложе. Музыка в ней звучит приглушённо. На столе уже стоят бокалы. А за столом сидит Анграл. Высокий, бледный, с пшеничными волосами, собранными на затылке. Он одет примерно также строго, как Верадун. И кивают они друг другу со взаимным уважением.

Элина позволяет себе сесть только после ситхов.

Они приветствуют друг друга. Анграл спрашивает про последнюю операцию, Верадун отвечает, Венемал шутит. Он заказывает себе виски, а Анграл предупреждает, чтобы Венемал хоть немного выждал перед тем, как начать напиваться. 

– Мы здесь по поводу Орд-Радамы, – говорит Анграл низким басом.

Верадун мрачнеет. Венемал усмехается. Элина ощущает себя декорацией, и ощущение так себе. Она переводит взгляд вниз, на ближайшую сцену. Там тогрута с терракотовой кожей раздевается в такт музыке. На её монтралах переливаются украшения, а тело покрыто блёстками. Это красиво. Очень крксиво, но у Элины ком подниматся к горлу.

Она не знает, что в ней сильнее прямо сейчас – злость или жалость.

Она уже никогда не будет по ту сторону сцены, но память о Джеонозисе в жизни не изгладится. Всё там было мерзко. Всех там заставляли. Болью, током, с особой жестокостью. Элина знает, какими методами живых существ превращают в вещи. И здесь всё красивее. С позолотой. Но вряд ли в механизме работы что-то принципиально отличается.

От зрелища танца отвлекает другое. Худшее. Отвлекает Адраас, проходящий через шторку. Он пришёл со своим. Точнее, с двумя. По одну сторону от него шагает девушка с длинными чёрными волосами. Из-под волос проглядывают позолоченные рожки. По вторую руку Адрааса держится парень, на девушку очень похожий. Должно быть, брат с сестрой. Для забраков – удивительно изящные. Оба одеты… едва. Красиво, и дорого, но также открыто, как сама Элина. Только они не такие взрослые. Они вообще не похожи на взрослых. На пятнадцати- или шестнадцатилетних, максимум. И у обоих драгоценными камнями поблёскивают ошейники.

Если кто-то, кроме Элины и обращает внимание на раздетых подростков, то по лицам этого незаметно. Анграл улыбается, приветствуя последнего из тех, кого ждали. Венемал двигается, освобождая диванчик для новоприбывшего и его имущества.

Адраас тормозит зачем-то сбоку от Элины. Полы его плаща проходятся по её плечу. 

– Надеюсь, вы получили рапорт о вкладе моих дроидов в разведку и победу? – улыбается Адраас. – Я отправлял его вам, повелитель Анграл, но не получил ответа.

– Хотел похвалить тебя лично, – усмехается тот. – Садись. Есть разговор ко всем вам.

Прежде чем сделать шаг, Адраас скашивает взгляд на Верадуна. От него – на Элину. Он протягивает ладонь, затянутую в тонко выделанную перчатку, и треплет её по щеке.

Элина ударила бы его по руке. Она дала бы ему пощёчину. Она наставила бы на него бластеры, но бластеров нет, и даже будь они – за такое её ударят. Если повезёт. Рабов убивают и за меньшее. Не Верадун, но… но он не одобрил бы неосмотрительного поведения. Так что Элина только отворачивается, зло сверкнув глазами. 

– Тебе разрешали трогать? – раздаётся голос Верадуна. С отчётливой угрозой в нём.

Адраас в ответ только ухмыляется.

– Прости, – насмешливо произносит он, садясь напротив. – Забыл о твоём… особом отношении. 

Элина сжимает губы, чтобы не ответить ничем едким. Особое отношение к рабыне – слабость, и об этой слабости её повелителя Адраас прекрасно знает. Он говорит об этом прямо перед Ангралом. Он пытается опозорить Верадуна. Ей. И Элина хочет застрелить Адрааса даже сильнее, чем ударить. Током из ошейников – вроде тех, которые красуются на его рабах. Это адски больно. Но лучше было бы, если бы он просто навсегда заткнулся.

– К тебе? – Верадун лишь усмехается ровно. – Адраас, не забывай, к тебе у меня действительно особое отношение. Я бы не позволил тебе тронуть ничего, мне принадлежащего. К слову, военных планов это тоже касается.

Последние слова Верадун произносит, глядя на Анграла. Тот наблюдает за их перепалкой с интересом. Холодным. Внимательным.

Кого-то из них он однажды поднимет выше.

Насколько Элина знает, перевес здесь на стороне Верадуна, но потому Адраас и пытается его унизить.

– Ты – сюда, – тем временем приказывает он девушке. – Ты – садись здесь.

Парень послушно усаживается рядом с ним. Рабыне, чтобы выполнить указание, приходится встать на четвереньки – довольно грациозно – и проползти сначала через колени брата, а затем – самого Адрааса. Тот совершенно игнорирует её тело перед своими глазами. Он смотрит Верадуну в глаза. Зло. По-прежнему насмешливо.

– Не уверен, как их зовут, – притворно оправдывается он. – Знаешь, Малгус, это ведь веселее, если менять рабов. 

С каждым чужим словом воздух сгущается. Напряжением и злостью. Адраас тем временем приобнимает обоих забраков за талии. По-прежнему не глядя на них. Вряд ли вообще кто-то, кроме Элины, смотрит на них. 

– Так что я бы забрал из этого клуба всех, – вторгается в разговор Венемал. – Может, обсудим всё, что нужно, и я это сделаю? 

Его слова разряжают атмосферу, и у Элины получается вдохнуть. Она сидит, ровно выпрямив спину. К счастью, она не обязана улыбаться. В отличие от забраков, которые выдресированно растягивают губы. Они красивые, но это неестественно. Такому учат болью. 

Возможно, Адраас учил их этому лично. 

Вероятно, он получал от этого удовольствие.

– Мы говорили об Орд-Радаме, – спокойно произносит Анграл. – Мандалорцы справились с установлением блокады, но Орд-Радама может стать для Республики опорной точкой в прорыве этой блокады. Мы должны лишить их этого шанса. Мне нужен кто-то, кто справится с этой задачей, при условии, что ресурсов сейчас… не так много, как действительно нужно. 

– Не так много? – спрашивает Верадун, сдвинув брови. – Насколько?

Анграл пожимает плечами и подносит ко рту бокал.

– Я не министр логистики. Но я бы советовал полагаться скорее на себя, чем на министерство.

Верадун хмыкает. Из-под его маски доносится презрительный вздох. Презрение – не в сторону Анграла, разумеется. Насколько Элина знает чужие взгляды, речь идёт скорее о чиновниках. Верадун уверен, что они должны безоговорочно служить и подчиняться ситхам. Министры и их помощники почему-то зачастую считают иначе. И то, что для них – пара урезанных цифр в отчёте по снабжению, для фронта может быть форменной катастрофой. 

Пока они обсуждают поставки, Венемал скашивает взгляд в сторону сцен. Он смотрит на ту же тогруту, за которой наблюдала Элина. И Элине не особо нравится его взгляд. Заинтересованный. Верадун на Джеонозисе так смотрел на неё. После этого – на первых порах – не происходило ничего хорошего. 

Венемал усмехается и приподнимает ладонь. Он Силой дёргает за лямку костюма – то ли латексного, то ли кожаного – и тогрута, ощутив шлепок, оборачивается. Она смотрит в их ложу, и Венемал машет рукой. Привлекая к себе внимание. Стоит ему перехватить взгляд тогруты – как он улыбается ей шире. Он показывает пальцем на неё, а после – на диванчик рядом с собой.

Тогрута кивает и возвращается к танцу.

Элина передёргивает плечами и возвращает внимание к разговору.

– Здесь многое стоит обговорить, – многозначительно роняет Анграл. – Многое из того, что не предназначено для чужих ушей.

Взгляд Анграла выразительно останавливается по очереди на Элине, на забраках и на их хозяевах.

– Она надёжна, – коротко отвечает Верадун.

– Не могу сказать того же, – елейно улыбается Адраас. Он добавляет, понизив голос: – О твоей собственности, Малгус.

Элина едва сдерживается, чтобы не ответить самостоятельно. Не слишком цензурно. Она контролирует себя, и она даже не закатывает глаза. Нельзя. Нужно только сидеть спокойно и давать говорить тому, кто имеет право здесь говорить. 

– Моя рабыня не… – начинает Верадун, но Адраас прерывает его:

– Неконтролируема тобой, Малгус, – он поворачивается к Ангралу, по-прежнему невозмутимому. – На прошлой операции Малгус отдал этой инородке моё задание. Задание по поимке одного местного политика. Это было действительно важно, повелитель Анграл, без этого политика капитуляция планеты не была бы законной. И…

– … и она выполнила это задание, – перебивает его Верадун. – Так что я не вижу никаких поводов к тому, чтобы обсуждать…

Адраас снова не даёт ему договорить. Хотя он лучше всех знает, кому принадлежит верность Элины. Он же сам пытался толкнуть её на предательство. Адраас точно помнит, как её не проняли ни обещания свободы, ни угрозы смерти. И он вворачивает, не поведя и бровью:

– Имперские солдаты вокруг заставили её выполнить задание. Или она не смогла найти себе выход с планеты. Факт в том, что доверять государственные тайны ушам, – он тормозит, взглянув на Элину, – или что там у неё вместо ушей… Короче говоря, инородке – это, как минимум, глупость. Знаешь, Малгус, что я сделаю, если кто-то из моих рабов станет слишком любопытен?

Адраас достаёт из складок плаща маленький, размером с палец, пульт. Он жмёт на кнопку в его центре, и девушку справа от него бьёт током. Судя по крику. По тому, как она дёргается, вцепляясь в диван пальцами.

Адраас не убирает пальца с кнопки.

Насколько Элина помнит, в таком режиме ошейник ударяет электричеством раз в несколько секунд. Сильно, но не смертельно. Там всё отмерено. Настроено на максимальную боль, и вместе с тем – на невозможность от неё умереть. Адраас бьёт электричеством свою рабыню и смотрит при этом прямо на Элину.

– Не вижу на ней ошейника, с которым ты смог бы сделать также, – с усмешкой чеканит Адраас.

Адраас хочет, чтобы она разозлилась. 

Ему нужно, чтобы она вышла из себя, попыталась помешать ему и показала тем самым, какая она неконтролируемая. Ненадёжная. Чтобы Верадун не смог наказать её за это достаточно сильно, чтобы он не убил её на месте, и это выставило бы его в глазах Анграла слабаком.

– Моё имущество – не твоё дело, – с отчётливой угрозой отвечает Верадун.

Чужая рабыня продолжает вопить.

Верадун накрывает колено Элины ладонью. Он сжимает его – предупреждающе – и Элина не дёргается. Она смотрит на Адрааса с ненавистью. Она чувствует, как бледнеет от злости. Она слышит высокие вопли девушки. Секунда за секундой.

– Хватит, – приказывает Анграл, раздражённо прищурившись. – Вы оба. Прекратите. Здесь есть комната, более закрытая, чем эта ложа. Эй!

Анграл жмёт на кнопку, стоящую на столе, и из-за шторок выходит местный управляющий.

– Отведите нас за ложу, – требует он. – Только нас.

Слово «только» он выделяет особенно. Элина сторонится, позволяя Верадуну пройти мимо неё. 

Адраас перестаёт жать на чёртов пульт в своих руках. Забрачка наконец прекращает кричать. Она опускает голову и дышит тяжело. 

Элина хочет помочь ей.

Элина хочет убить Адрааса тысячей разных способов, но у неё нет возможности даже пойти в ту же комнату, что и ситхи. 

Из-за шторок – не слишком вовремя – выходит тогрута со сцены. Она от стоп и до шеи перетянута ярко-фиолетовыми полосами. Под цвет её синих монтрал и лекку. Она замирает, но Венемал, проходя мимо, успевает ей усмехнуться. Он кивает на диванчик, и тогрута кивает в ответ. 

Адраас выходит из ложи последним. Он оборачивается, чтобы порезать Элину усмехающимся взглядом. Он всё ещё сжимает в пульт в руке, которую Элина хочет сломать через колено.

– Полюбуйся на то, что однажды с тобой будет, – говорит Адраас и жмёт на пульт два раза подряд.

Забрачка снова заходится криком. 

Адраас исчезает за шторами, но бить током его рабыню не перестаёт. Он поставил удары на постоянный режим. Это продлится чёрт знает сколько, пока они будут там обсуждать Орд-Радаму, и у Элины уже нет никаких сил на это смотреть. Она окидывает взглядом стол. Бутылки, закуски, бокалы. Нужно что-то, что сработает в качестве изолятора. Потому что отключить ошейник Элина не сможет. Она не настолько хороша в механике. Да и Адраас мог бы выставить это как нарушение высочайшей ситхской воли, за которое Верадун, если не слабак, должен свою рабыню немедленно свежевать живьём. Но Элина может проложить между ошейником и кожей девушки изолятор. И, когда ситхи вернутся – изолятор вынуть. 

Взгляд Элины тормозит на тогруте, которая стоит, сосредоточенно пытаясь понять, какого чёрта здесь происходит.

– Ты, – Элина поднимается с дивана. – Твой костюм из резины? 

Тогрута прищуривается, кажется, понимая, о чём идёт речь. 

– А они долго не вернутся? – спрашивает она сомневающимся голосом.

– Скорее всего, да, – Элина косится на девушку, которая всё сильнее трясёт от электричества. Её брат пытается держать её, сжимая за руки, но это забрачке ни капли не поможет. – Если проложить одну из этих полосок между ошейником и кожей, то…

– Я понимаю, – кивает тогрута. Она младше Элины, но она взрослая. И она уже подходит к столу решительно. – Но, если что – я этого не делала.

– Конечно, – кивает Элина. 

Тогрута берёт тёмно-зелёную бутылку и вдруг бьёт её о край стола. Достаточно сильно, чтобы в её руке осталось только горлышко, покрытое неровным стеклом. Элина не понимает, зачем. Она даже встаёт в защитную стойку – на рефлексах и на всякий случай – но тогрута начинает перепиливать лямку своего костюма острым краем. Видимо, он цельный. Или иначе отделить от него полосу просто не вышло бы достаточно быстро.

Элина делает шаг вперёд и забирает горлышко из рук танцовщицы. Она оттягивает лямку; Элина тем временем режет резиновый материал. С одной стороны. Со второй. Она игнорирует крики боли. Отвлекаться на них – значит позволять им продолжаться дольше.

Последний сантиметр того, что раньше было лямкой костюма, отрывается. В руках Элины остаётся широкая фиолетовая полоса. С ней она разворачивается к забракам, и – почему-то – она натыкается на испуганный взгляд парня. Он сильнее обнимает сестру. Которая продолжает биться в электрических судорогах. Парень произносит, побледнев от страха:

– Хозяин, он… он накажет нас, если мы что-то сделаем… он…

– Он не узнает, – обещает Элина, опускаясь перед подростками на корточки. – Помоги мне.

Парень, одну секунду за другой, никак не может решиться. И Элина понимает, почему. Она знает, как растят рабов на Дромунд-Каасе, она догадывается, как с ними обращается Адраас, и она заставляет себя осознавать, почему парень так боится. Но факт в том, что он жалок. В том, что существ настолько бесхребетных Элина привыкла презирать. 

– Она твоя сестра? – спрашивает Элина, едва сдерживая злость.

Парень кивает.

– И ты позволишь ей мучиться ещё два часа подряд? – Элина сжимает ладони в кулаки. – Ты понимаешь, что у неё сердце может не выдержать? Что она может свихнуться? Что она здесь подохнет, если ты не дашь мне перекрыть ток, и что виноват в этом будешь ты?

Она уже готовит для давления ещё пару фраз, про трусость и вину, но этого не требуется. Парень сжимает губы с чем-то, что можно считать бледной тенью решимости. Он наклоняет свою сестру так, чтобы волосы упали к полу. Так перед Элиной оказывается чужая шея. С чёртовым ошейником на ней. Элина окидывает взглядом металлическое устройство. Утолщённые пластины, от которых расходятся ток, располагаются на затылке. Элина матерится сквозь зубы. Она очень надеется не попасть на пластины, когда берётся за ошейник и оттягивает его. 

К счастью, Элину током не бьёт. Она выдыхает сквозь сжатые челюсти и аккуратно суёт полосу резины между ошейником и золотистой кожей. 

В воздухе повисает неприятный палёный запах. Элина напрягается. Но мощности тока не хватает, чтобы пережечь материал. 

Девушку прекращает колотить в судорогах. Теперь она трясётся только от всхлипов, но с утешениями ей поможет брат. Он уже прижимает её к своей груди и шепчет что-то на ухо. 

Элина поднимается на ноги и отряхивает ладони. Она оборачивается к тогруте, которая успела сесть, закинув ногу на ногу. Костюм без полосы, державшей его на плече, расплёлся до самой талии. Но танцовщицу явно слабо волнует нагота. Она окидывает забраков уставшим взглядом и наливает себе вина. 

– Спасибо, – кивает ей Элина. 

– Не за что, – отвечает та. – Тот мужчина, который меня подозвал… Он мне за эту помощь ничего не сделает?

– Точно нет, – усмехается Элина. – Он… неплохой. 

– Но ты не с ним, – уточняет тогрута. 

– Нет.

Танцовщица кивает сама себе. Она отпивает из бокала, и Элина с радостью бы к ней присоединилась. Но кому-то нужно стоять у входа и следить, когда Адраас вернётся обратно. Отрывать брата от сестры, обнимающей его, у Элины рука не поднимается. Да и в том, чтобы стоять на страже, у неё точно больше опыта чем у всех, здесь собравшихся.

Она выходит за шторки и встаёт, оперевшись локтями о край балкона. 

Когда она на фронте, её тянет на Дромунд-Каас. Просто потому что здесь нет войны, нет грохота снарядов и засад за каждым холмом. Но условностей на фронте всё же меньше. Даже у Адрааса там не бывает времени на то, чтобы устраивать подобные показательные сцены.

Наверняка он рассчитывал, что к их возвращению Элина окончательно выйдет из себя из-за криков его рабыни. И Адраас видел её в бою. Он знает, как слабо ей свойственна роль послушной декорации. Он ждал бы, что она устроит истерику или молча кинется на него с ударами, а дальше… Дальше для Верадуна в любом случае всё было бы плохо.

Скорее всего, он смог бы её убить.

Элина не уверена, что он смог бы жить с этим дальше. 

Она усмехается, представляя, как выбесится Адраас, увидев её спокойной. 

– Дарт Малгус? – вдруг раздаётся за плечом мелодичный голос тогруты.

Элина кивает.

– Так, значит, Элина Дару? – продолжает танцовщица, вставая рядом с ней. 

Она протягивает Элине бокал, и та благодарно его принимает.

– Не знала, что я известна, – хмыкает она. 

– Не особо, – пожимает плечами тогрута. – Но в среде вроде нашей… Всегда интересно послушать про кого-то, кто умудрился выжить во владении у ситха. Дольше пары лет, я имею в виду. 

Элина хмыкает. 

– Это долгая история.

Танцовщица понимает намёк. Она не спрашивает ничего больше. Она только перевешивается через край балкона и показывает на ярко-голубую твилекку, танцующую на центральной сцене:

– Вот она вчера хвасталась тем, что какой-то лорд взял её на прогулку по Цитадели, – тогрута прищуривается недоверчиво. – Скажи, это могло быть правдой? 

– Точно нет, – со смешком отвечает Элина. – Цитадель, она… для лиц чином повыше. Вряд ли кого-то из нас туда бы пустили.

– А тот, который подозвал меня, меня бы туда провёл? – спрашивает танцовщица. – Если бы я попросила?

С одной стороны, даже Верадун ни разу не брал её туда. С другой – Венемал жить без хвастовства не может. 

– А вот он… как раз мог бы провести, – признаёт Элина. – Но ничего не обещаю. 

Танцовщица улыбается с таким видом, что Элина уверена: она попытается воспользоваться шансом. Если Венемал заберёт её с собой. И, вернувшись, она будет хвастаться этим перед всеми остальными, пока не выдохнется.

Элина понимает, что в их жизнях вряд ли есть что-то интереснее.

Элина точно знает, что она не смогла бы жить в клетке вроде этого клуба. 

Тогрута переводит палец на другую танцовщицу внизу. Говорит, что ту однажды забирала леди ситхов. А вон та знакома с самым министром войны. Танцовщица много говорит. Должно быть, чтобы занять время. 

Элина стучит своим бокалом о её и выпивает его до дна. 

Невдалеке стоит пара людей-охранников, но они не мешают им.

Одна песня сменяется другой. Третьей. Пятой. Время здесь течёт быстро. Из-за музыки, или полумрака, или общей атмосферы. Всё здесь – блестящее и красивое. На всё хочется смотреть, и ни о чём не хочется задумываться.

Возвращающихся ситхов Элина замечает заранее. Они шагают по балкону с другой стороны зала. 

– Пора идти, – говорит она, и тогрута кивает.

Элина отодвигает рукой шторки и с сожалением взглядывает на подростков. Они сидят рядышком. Говорят о чём-то. Девушка успела успокоиться, но она понимает, что значит чужое возвращение. Черты красивого лица искажает страхом. 

Элина подходит ближе.

– Пора, – говорит она извиняющимся голосом. – Позволишь, я?..

Девочка всё понимает. Она склоняет голову покорно и сама откидывает волосы от ошейника.

– Спасибо, – шепчет она. – Я… я надеюсь, что ваш хозяин не накажет вас за это. 

Элина морщится. Из-за обращения на «вы» и из-за самого предположения.

– Однажды мой хозяин убьёт вашего, – зло произносит она. – Обещаю. 

Если им повезёт, они к тому моменту даже будут живы. И они слишком запуганные, чтобы хоть как-то ответить на её слова. Но Элина уверена: они сами хотят того же. Хотят, и никогда не решатся. 

Элина попыталась бы, но она не вправе требовать того же от забитых с младенчества детей. 

– Иди сюда, – со вздохом произносит она, и забрачка наклоняет голову ниже.

Элина берётся за её ошейник и выдёргивает из-под него фиолетовую полосу. По чужой коже тут же бежит электрический разряд. 

Девушка закусывает губу, но у неё не получается не вскрикнуть.

Элина возвращает лямку от костюма его владелице. Та невозмутимо суёт его за полосу, выполняющую функцию пояса. Они садятся за стол. Пока на другом его конце парень обнимает свою сестру, трясущуюся от боли, и целует её в макушку. 

Элина отворачивается.

Она видит, как в ложу возвращаются ситхи. Первым идёт Анграл. За ним – Адраас. Чрезвычайно чем-то довольный. Он выключает ошейник забрачки – вероятно, чтобы не раздражать Анграла её воплями – и кидает на Элину полный превосходства взгляд.

Элина игнорирует его.

Она смотрит на Верадуна, пытаясь понять, хорошие у него новости или плохие. Скорее всего, плохие. Анграл устроил неофициальную встречу в элитном клубе для того, чтобы обсудить какие-то тяжёлые вопросы в лёгкой и дружелюбной обстановке. Если им для этого пришлось, собственно, пространство клуба покинуть – то это уже плохое начало. И продолжение вряд ли получилось продуктивным. Когда Верадун с Адраасом в одном помещении, продуктивно просто не бывает.

Верадун не садится за стол. Он останавливается около него и кивает Элине на выход.

– Рад, что мы достигли взаимопонимания, – тем временем говорит Анграл. – Не буду больше тебя задерживать. 

Венемал хлопает Верадуна по плечу и проходит наконец к тогруте. На этот вечер – его тогруте. 

Элина прощается с ней лёгким кивком. 

Она пытается не смотреть на рабов Адрааса, потому что соблазн ударить его по лицу всё ещё слишком велик. 

Верадун выходит за шторки. Элина шагает за ним. Она чувствует злость, волнами исходящую от него. И она не решается спросить первой. Верадун всё равно говорит, едва они выходят на крышу:

– Завтра я вылетаю на Орд-Радаму, – шторм в небе вторит ему громом. – Венемал со мной. Ты… 

Верадун останавливается. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки и вздыхает тяжело.

– Адраас устроил там показательную истерику, – говорит он с сухой, концентрированной яростью. – Пытался убедить Анграла в том, что я из-за тебя способен чуть ли не предать Империю. Выдумывал прямо на ходу, как я якобы менял под тебя решения или отвлекался от военных целей ради… личных. Венемал возражал, но он не везде был, чтобы давать свидетельства. Так что я решил не давать Ангралу поводов считать, что Адраас может быть прав. Какое-то время ты будешь на Дромунд-Каасе.

Элина кивает. Молча. Держа в себе гнев, который огнём разливается по венам. 

Верадун требует от какого-то охранника подать ему кар. 

Элина ненавидит сидеть и ждать его. Она усилием воли не думает о том одиночестве, через которое ей придётся пройти совсем скоро.

До того, как Верадун оставит её, есть ещё целая ночь.

Элина ничего и никогда не загадывает дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> завтра ситхи вылетят на орд-радаму. венемал там погибнет. малгусу как освободителю планеты от республики поставят огромный памятник, который простоит на орд-радаме ещё кучу тысяч лет. ну а через шесть лет будет штурм корусанта и все события обманутых. 
> 
> элине никто памятников не поставит, но пусть она будет хотя бы здесь. моя самая-самая сильная девочка. моя любовь (((


End file.
